Nuestro amor, Nuestra decision
by mamogu
Summary: Edward y Bella se aman, pero sus padres quieren que se casen con Tany y Jacob respectivamente, ellos planean su vida y su futuro juntos, ¿Sera el amor que se tienen suficiente para superar los prejuicios familiares?
1. Chapter 1, EL BAILE

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**NUESTRO AMOR, NUESTRA DECISION**

**1.- EL BAILE**

Edward Cullen, de 18 años de edad está en el último curso de la preparatoria, está esperando a su "supuesta novia" para ir al baile, el no quería ir con Tanya, en realidad no quería ir, pero mucho menos con Tanya, hubiera preferido ir sólo que mal acompañado, y para colmo Jacob Black compañero de clase de Edward iba a llevar al amor de su vida a ese baile, Isabella Swan, cuando se entero casi lo mata pero luego pensó que él no era nada de ella.

No había intentado nada por 3 motivos, 1º porque era la mejor amiga de su hermana y 2º porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo y 3º porque creía que era algo joven, a sus padres no parecía importarles o eso le había dicho Emmet, mejor amigo de Edward y hermano de Isabella, a través de Emmet también se había enterado que Isabella iba por obligación, por motivos muy parecidos a los de él.

Edward intento quejarse y evitar el compromiso en el que su padre le había metido, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y el Doctor Eleazar Delani eran los dueños y directores del hospital de Forks, dado que el Dr Delani no tenía hijos varones, si tres hijas de las cuales la mediana iba a estudiar enfermería, y que el Dr Cullen tenía un hijo y una hija y su hijo iba a estudiar medicina, decidieron que para evitar conflictos en un futuro por la dirección del hospital, lo mejor era que sus hijos se casaran, Edward y Tanya.

Edward no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión y así se lo hizo saber a su padre, pero este no le dio opción, Edward quería estudiar salir con sus amigos y elegir a su mujer y que esta fuera la mujer que ama, preferiblemente Isabella, Bella para los amigos, por su parte Tanya no se oponía, ella pretendía hacer su vida antes y después de casarse y no le importaba casarse con Edward porque era guapo y tenía dinero pero no iba a renunciar al resto de sus conquistas. Edward lo intento todo pero no pudo zafarse, así que estaba esperando a Tanya para ir al baile.

Cuando Tanya bajo Edward ya llevaba esperándola 15 minutos, estaba un poco desesperado, no le gustaba la impuntualidad, y mucho menos en una situación en la que él no quería estar. Debía reconocer que ella estaba guapa, era una mujer muy guapa, rubia, pelo largo, hermosas curvas, alta pero le faltaba algo en su mirada, le faltaba ángel.

Edward como caballero que era alabo su belleza y se fueron en dirección al baile de graduación, después de esto solo le quedaba una semana de instituto y se iría a Nueva York que es donde iba a estudiar medicina, durante los años de estudio su relación con Tanya sería prácticamente platónica y a ella no le importaba, ella se quedaba en Forks porque estudiaría enfermería en Port Ángeles y allí tendría todos los chicos que quisiera.

En el otro extremo del pueblo otro chico esperaba por una chica, Jacob Black esperaba que Isabella bajara, ella no le permite llamarla Bella porque ella decía que solo podían llamarla así las personas a las que ella quería, Bella era un año menor pero como su padre y el de Jacob querían casarlos, ella iba como su novia, también iba Emmet con su novia Rosalie, el tendría que haber salido con la hermana de Jacob, Rebeca, pero tanto Emmet como Rebeca se habían negado, Emmet se había enamorado de Rosalie y le daba igual no heredar la empresa, el estudiaría informática y mecánica industrial como Rosalie, ya que ambos eran unos portentos con los coches, cogían utilitarios y los convertían en coches de lujo tanto estética como mecánicamente.

Cuando Isabella y Rosalie bajaron a encontrarse con sus parejas ambos se quedaron de piedra, ambas estaban muy hermosas, Rosalie vestía un vestido rojo palabra de honor, corte imperio que la marcaba el pecho con mucho estilo, luego era ajustado hasta las rodillas donde tenía una pequeña falda, corte sirena, los zapatos eran negros y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola en cascada que dejaba ver lo largo de su melena, Isabella llevaba un vestido azul rey, con tirantes finos, ajustado a la cintura y con una falda con vuelo y varias capas de tul, los zapatos eran color plata y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y retirado de la cara. Cuando los chicos se recompusieron se llevaron a las chicas hacia el baile.

Al llegar al gimnasio del instituto, lugar donde se celebraba el baile, las dos parejas Swan se encontraron con Edward y Tanya, Edward casi hiperventila al ver a Bella, pensó que no había mujer más guapa en el mundo que ella, no era tan alta como Tanya, ni tenia los pechos tan grandes, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y proporcionado, sus rasgos eran dulces y sus ojos grandes y profundos y tenía un resplandor que le faltaba a la belleza insustancial de Tanya tenía Ángel.

Cuando llevaban mas o menos una hora en el recinto Edward y Bella se quedaron solos y Edward pensó que era ahora o nunca, total no tenía nada que perder, en una semana se iría, por lo que si le rechazaba no habría problema, y por su hermana decidió preocuparse luego, el problema podría venir de Emmet pero Bella valía el riesgo.

Se armo de valor y la invito a pasear por los jardines del instituto, cuando llegaron a la fuente se sentaron, Edward respiro fuerte y le cogió la mano a Bella temiendo su rechazo, pero este no llego lo que le dio el valor suficiente para hablar

E: Bella, escúchame y no me interrumpas por favor, cuando acabe si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé. Bella se que puede parecer que Tanya es mi novia, bueno técnicamente lo es, pero solo es fachada, mi padre me obliga a salir con ella por el hospital pero yo no la quiero, de hecho la detesto, se acuesta con todo aquello que tiene pantalones y no le importa que yo lo sepa.

Bella se estremeció ante el comentario y yo me apresure a aclarar la situación. Bella yo no lo he hecho ni lo hare, ni siquiera la he besado ni pienso hacerlo.

Bella yo estoy enamorado, pero no de Tanya, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, eres mi vida, se que dicho así suena muy fuerte, pero es la verdad, no sé si podre vivir sin ti y sé que es complicado, muy complicado.

Mi padre me obliga, tu padre te obliga, yo empiezo la Universidad y tú sigues en el instituto, pero si me quieres aunque sea un poco podremos con ello. Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti, casi desde que eras una niña, que no me importa esperar un poco más, todo el tiempo que tú me pidas.

Respire hondo otra vez, haciéndola entender que había terminado y que esperaba su respuesta, me miraba fijamente pero no podía interpretar su expresión y eso me ponía muy nervioso.

B: Edward, dije todavía sin creerme todo lo que me había dicho, pero dado que él se había sincerado yo también lo haría. Edward repetí, yo también te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un par de años, pero pensé que me verías como una niña, y a demás Tanya siempre estaba rondándote, yo no quiero a Jacob, ni siquiera dejo que me toque, me da asco, el de momento lo respeta porque solo tengo 16, mi padre me obliga a salir con él, pero yo he conseguido que retrase la boda hasta después de la Universidad, a Jacob no le hace gracia pero Emmet les convenció que era muy joven y que era mejor que esperáramos a ser más madura.

Sé que te vas a la Universidad, y a mí me queda un año de instituto pero si tu quieres, y yo quiero, podemos hacerlo juntos.

Edward sonrió de lado a lado, su cara se ilumino y se acerco poco a poco a Bella avisándola de lo que pretendía hacer, y la beso, el beso era tierno y dulce, pero cargado de todo el amor que se tenían y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ambos sonreían abiertamente sabiéndose correspondidos en sus sentimientos.

Después de unos cuantos besos Edward decidió que era hora de volver, primero para no descontrolarse e ir mas allá, y también porque ambos habían ido con otras personas y no podían desaparecer durante mucho tiempo. Decidieron quedar el sábado en Port Ángeles y hablar ellos dos solos sobre cómo iban a llevar la situación y planear su futuro más inmediato.

Con ese sentimiento de euforia propio del amor correspondido, junto con el de culpabilidad por engañar a sus parejas, aunque no los amaban los dos eran muy respetuosos y habían ido al baile con ellos, se dirigieron al gimnasio de nuevo y justo antes de llegar vieron a una pareja teniendo sexo, no se dieron cuenta que eran Jacob y Tanya hasta que se acercaron un poco más.

Al principio reaccionaron con rabia pero Edward los freno y dijo que no merecía la pena, y pasaron de largo entrando al gimnasio, bailaron mientras sus parejas tenían sexo esperando que volvieran para irse a casa.

Al final la noche resulto muy bien tanto para Edward como para Bella, aunque nadie excepto ellos dos sabia porque. Unos minutos después sus parejas aparecieron por separado y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Esa noche tanto Edward como Bella durmieron felices y deseosos de verse al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2, PLANES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**2.- PLANES**

Edward y Bella tenían planes al día siguiente del baile, quedaron en verse en Port Ángeles, una ciudad cercana a Forks de mayor tamaño y con todas las comodidades modernas de las que carecía nuestro pueblo. Quedaron en la puerta principal del centro comercial, Edward llevaría su coche y a Bella la llevaría su padre que tenía que ir a una reunión, le dijo que había quedado con Alice y que ella luego la llevaría a casa.

Una vez se encontraron fueron a una cafetería enfrente del centro comercial que era más tranquila que las que había en el propio centro, Bella estaba muy nerviosa porque aunque tenía claro que tanto Edward como ella estaban enamorados y se amaban sería difícil porque en unos días Edward se iría a la universidad. Edward también estaba nervioso y había pensado todo tipo de cosas durante la noche pero al final decidió que le diría sus planes a Bella y ella seria la que decidiera.

E.- Bella, cariño, he estado toda la noche pensando, bueno más o menos, al principio pensé que sería mejor decirles a todos para no tener que ocultarnos y disfrutar de nuestro amor, que enfrentaríamos juntos a nuestras familias pero luego comprendí que yo me voy a la universidad y te dejaría a ti para enfrentarlos a todos, sin contar el hecho de que tu padre me mataría porque aun tienes 16 años. A demás conozco a mi padre y o dejaría de hostigarte y perseguirte por destrozar la relación de su hijo y con eso su vida, y por supuesto no quiero eso para ti.

B.- Y entonces ¿Que hacemos Edward?

E.- Se que será difícil, cielo, pero si superamos este primer año separados superaremos cualquier cosa.

B.- No digamos nada a nadie de momento

E.- ¿A nadie?

B.- A nadie

E.- Pero Bella necesitaremos ayuda de nuestros hermanos.

B.- Mas adelante, hasta que sepamos que va a funcionar.

E.- Va a funcionar Bella, yo te amo, dijo mientras le cogía la mano

B.- Yo también te amo contesto mientras se acercaba para besarle

E.- Vale, de acuerdo pero solo unos meses. He pensado que podríamos irnos 15 días de vacaciones con nuestros hermanos, aunque tengamos que mantenerlo en secreto siempre podremos escaparnos de vez en cuando, así también evitamos la tentación, dijo sugestivamente.

B.- ¡Edward!, no digas eso

E.- No iba en serio amor, sé que es muy pronto, no te agobies con eso ya llegara cuando sea el momento, no tengo prisa.

B.- Ya, pero tú y Tanya …, y luego están las chicas que conocerás en la universidad.

E.- Bella, te lo digo despacio para que lo entiendas, "no me he acostado con Tanya, ni siquiera la he besado con lengua".

B.- Pero ella dice que…

E.- Me da igual lo que diga, no es cierto, por Dios Bella me da asco, no podría, y respecto a las chicas de la universidad ni te molestes en pensarlo, llevo mucho esperándote como para ver a otras o pensar en otras.

B.- Vale, vale, no pensare en ello, bueno lo intentare.

E.- Podemos ir a la playa y así desconectar, y pasar más tiempo juntos.

B.-Me gusta la idea y seguro que Alice estará encantada de organizarlo. ¿Qué más?

E.- Después de las vacaciones pasare otras dos semanas en Forks y luego me iré a la universidad de Nueva York con Emmet, Rosalie y su hermano

B.- ¿Y qué haremos?

E.- Mientras este en Forks saldremos juntos, nos veremos todos los días si tú quieres

B.- Claro que quiero

E.- ¡Bella!, no me interrumpas

B.- Perdón

E.- Nos veremos todos los días a escondidas, y tú puedes pasar por casa "a ver a Alice". Cuando ya esté instalado vendré a verte y nos veremos un fin de semana cada 15 días, hasta las vacaciones que volveré a casa. También puedes ir tú algún fin de semana, puedes decir que vas a ver a Emmet.

B.- Lo tienes todo pensado.

E.- Faltan los detalles

B.-¿Qué detalles?

E.- Que les dirás a tus padres para poder pasar el fin de semana conmigo en Port Ángeles.

B.- Le diré a Alice que he quedado con alguien

E.-¿Cada 15 días?, Bella mi hermana es muy lista, se dará cuenta y no podrá cubrirte todos los días.

B.- Se que es muy lista, le confirmare que tengo novio y la convenceré que tenemos que vernos en Port Ángeles para que ni mi padre ni Jacob nos vean en el pueblo. Le encantara proteger un amor prohibido y aunque querrá conocer a mi novio le daré largas hasta que decidamos contárselo. En cuanto a que solo le vea cada 15 días le diré la verdad, que es universitario, pero en vez de Nueva York le diré que estudias en Seattle y seguro no sospechara de ti.

E.- Vale, me gusta la idea y puede funcionar, Alice es muy romántica y te protegerá de tus padres.

B.- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué le dirás a Emmet?, al fin y al cabo vas a vivir con él.

E.- Si ya se, supongo que pasara más tiempo en casa de Rosalie que en la nuestra, aun no sé porque no se van juntos.

B.- Por los padres de Rosalie, no la dejarían vivir fuera de la residencia sino era con su hermano Jasper, seguro lo conocerás en las vacaciones, la protege más que Emmet a mí.

E.- Pobre Emmet, de todas formas le diré que tengo un grupo de estudio que nos reunimos algunos fines de semana en casa de algún compañero y ya, estará encantado, si yo no estoy podrá tener a Rosalie fuera de los ojos de su hermano.

B.- Si, jaja, tienes razón.

E.- Supongo que también podréis Alice y tu venir a ver a vuestros hermanos, aunque cuando estemos con ellos seremos como amigos, "solo amigos".

B.- Y ¿en vacaciones?.

E.- Vendremos a casa, yo seguro que si, podrás ir a ver a Alice y así vernos a escondidas en mi casa.

B.- Siempre voy a ver a Alice

E.- Pues por eso, aunque también iremos a Port Ángeles, para mantener tu coartada y estar los dos solos.

B.- ¿Crees que funcionara?

E.- Estoy seguro, nos veremos bastante, no tanto como me gustaría, es solo un año si todo va bien tu iras a Nueva York al año que viene, claro si tu quieres.

B.- Claro que quiero tonto.

E.- Solo una casa más Bella, dije poniéndome muy nervioso.

B.- ¿Qué?

E.- Cuando venga en vacaciones puede que Tanya venga a verme algún día, pero por favor no te enojes, yo no la llamare lo juro, pero ella de vez en cuando insiste y aunque yo siempre intento evitarla, al final algún día tengo que verla, pero te juro que no la besare ni nada, no podría y ahora que se que tú me amas como yo a ti mucho menos.

B.- Bien no lo hare, pero tu tampoco respecto a Jacob, Hasta ahora lo he evitado porque casi no salgo y era muy joven, pero dentro de poco tendré 17 años y no podre poner esa excusa. Aun así hare lo posible para no salir con él, mis padres han aceptado que no pienso salir con nadie hasta que acabe la universidad, así que no me presionaran. Por supuesto no lo besare y no le dejare que me toque ni nada.

E.- Intentare no ponerme celoso aunque es muy difícil, Tanya estará lejos pero Jacob no.

B.- El estará en Seattle

E.- Pero estará más cerca de ti que yo y eso me pone celoso.

B.- No te preocupes, lo detesto, no puedo ni mirarle sin sentir asco y a demás Alice me protegerá. Aun así alguna vez tendré que decir que si

E.- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

Al año que viene ya veremos cómo hacemos, si sale bien y vas a Nueva York podremos salir como pareja y decírselo a nuestros hermanos, de todas formas veremos cómo va y solucionaremos los problemas cuando surjan.

Nos mandaremos mensajes todos los días y podemos hablar por el Messenger.

B.- Solo hay un problema, yo no tengo mucho dinero ahorrado y mis padres no me dejan disponer como quiera de la tarjeta de mi padre.

E.- No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo…

B.- No, no puedo dejarte pagar todo.

E.- Bella no te pongas difícil amor, yo te amo y no puedo pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, dos semanas se me van a hacer eternas, aunque llevaderas ante pasar un fin de semana entero contigo. Sé que no te gusta recibir regalos ni que se gaste dinero en ti pero cielo esto es por nosotros, necesitamos estar juntos y para eso hay que gastar dinero.

Alice y yo recibimos la herencia de nuestros abuelos hace un par de años, y la recibimos directamente porque mi abuelo no quería que mi padre gestionara su dinero, es bastante y yo no suelo derrochar por lo que tengo mucho, y gracias a Alice que tiene un 6º sentido lo hemos multiplicado, así que no te preocupes por eso, necesito hacer esto Bella y para eso tendré que pagarte el avión, o pagar el mío, el hotel, solo será un año, ¿vale?

B.- Vale, pero con una condición, que solo gastes lo necesario y no te dediques a hacerme regalos constantemente, que te conozco Cullen, solo pequeños detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

E.- De acuerdo, dije no muy convencido.

Creo que ya está todo, disfrutemos del resto de la tarde

B.- Parece que acabamos de firmar un contrato.

E.- Ha sonado así ¿verdad?, bueno no es un contrato pero si un compromiso, me comprometo a hacerte feliz con todos los medios a mi alcance.

B.- Parece que pidas matrimonio

E.- Puede ser

B.- ¡Edward!

E.- Ahora no, pero algún día pondré un anillo en tu dedo.

Después de esta conversación salieron de la cafetería y se fueron a pasear por la playa, como no había apenas gente se cogieron de las manos y cuando se alejaron bastante del paseo y de las posibles miradas curiosas se besaron, se dieron besos dulces y tiernos, cargados de amor, pero también apasionados y salvajes. No podían apartarse el uno del otro, tampoco querían hacerlo pero se había hecho tarde y debían volver.

Edward se despidió de Bella un par de casas antes de llegar a la suya para que no los descubrieran, prometió verla al día siguiente, y con esa promesa Bella se fue feliz a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3, VACACIONES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**3.- VACACIONES**

Al día siguiente Bella fue a casa de Edward, supuestamente para ver a Alice, ya que no se habían visto desde que Alice ayudo a Bella para prepararse para el baile, Bella pasaría la mañana con Alice y luego saldrían ellas con sus hermanos Bella esperaba poder escaquearse en algún momento y ver a Edward, desde que habían aclarado las cosas y planeado como se verían ella no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Edward estaba feliz por su relación con Bella, su madre malinterpreto el asunto y pensó que se había acercado a Tanya en el baile, pero Edward aclaro que estaba deseando disfrutar de vacaciones con sus amigos y luego irse a la universidad, aun axial Alice no le creyó del todo, luego Alice informo que Bella iría a casa y luego a comer y Edward tuvo que salir corriendo para no delatarse con la emoción que le suponía estar cerca de Bella y aunque sea un momento poder secuestrarla de Alice y darle un beso.

Cuando Bella llego Alice se la llevo directamente a su habitación, Bella dejo un poco entre abierta la puerta para que Edward pudiera escuchar su versión de los hechos y axial mantener la coherencia, ambos sabían que Alice era muy perspicaz y que seria difícil de engañar, ellos lo intentarían y cuando fuera el momento seria la primera en saberlo.

Alice quería saber que paso en el baile, Bella le contó que Jacob la llevo y bailaron un poco, luego el desapareció y entonces ella conoció a un chico cuya pareja también desapareció, Bella se ajustaba lo máximo a la verdad porque era muy mala mentirosa y Alice la descubría siempre, Bella le contó que el chico era de Port Ángeles y que iba a estudiar en la universidad de Seattle.

Alice por supuesto quería conocerlo pero Bella le dijo que no era prudente, que no sabían si la relación iria en serio o si aguantaria la distancia y ella no quería enfrentarse a su padre hasta que fuese a la universidad y axial no tendria que dar explicaciones a sus pasres. Alice le preguntó como lo iban a hacer, entonces Bella dijo que se verían un fin de semana cada días en Port Ángeles, que ya vería que hacia con sus padres, pero que el no podía venir a Forks porque seguro Charlie o Jacob la pillarían.

Alice soltó un gritito y le dijo que había tenido una idea, ella les cubriría ese fin de semana que ella saliera, total ya pasaba muchos de ellos en su casa y si su s padres llamaban ella les Daria alguna excusa, era improbable que lo hicieran puesto que siempre la llamaban al móvil. Bella no se lo podía creer, pero Alice estaba encantada y le parecía muy romántico, solo le daba pena no poder fastidiar a Jacob con ello, la verdad Alice no soportaba a Jacob por lo que todo lo que me alejara de el ella lo respaldaba.

Luego le conté que al final había descubierto donde estaba Jacob durante el baile, y ella me rogó por que siguiera hablando ya que yo me había callado en la mejor parte para hacerla rabiar un momento, le dije que le había visto follando con Tanya pero que ellos no me habían visto a mi, también le dije que había ido a avisar a Edward y el también los había visto, pero ambos decidimos no decir nada porque axial lo podríamos utilizar si en el futuro nos hace falta.

Alice asintió y me contó que Edward anda muy feliz desde el baile y que pensaban que era por Tanya y ahora sabia que si era por ella pero porque tenia algo real en su contra y no solo rumores. Decidí que era momento de escapar y le dije a Alice que iba al baño y ella aprovecho para bajar a por bebidas.

Cuando llegue al baño Edward entro detrás de mí y me beso, mucho, con pasión y amor

E.- Estaba deseando hacer esto desde que llegaste a casa

B.- Hola

E.- Hola amor

B.- Yo también te he echado de menos

E.- Buena historia, se parece a la verdad

B.- No se mentir bien Edward, cuanto más verdad haya en la historia mejor.

E.- Me parece bien

B.- ¿Cuando les vamos a contar de las vacaciones?

E.- ¿En la comida?

B.- Vale. Tengo que irme

Edward la volvió a besar hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, Bella salio del baño para volver al cuarto de Alice cuando se encontró con su hermano Emmet que ya había llegado para ir a comer los cuatro y Rosalie.

Se encontraron todos en la puerta de la casa y de allí se fueron a la cafetería que había en el centro de Forks, estuvieron contando historias y Bella repitió lo que paso en el baile, Emmet quería matar a Jacob pero Bella no le dejo, a ella en realidad no le importaba lo que el hiciera, en realidad si algún día se ponía pesado podría echárselo en cara.

Rosalie le pregunto a Edward si a el no le importaba que Tanya lo engañase, Edward dijo que en realidad no, el no la amaba, ni siquiera cariño le tenia, no la soportaba y esto solo le beneficiaba para que al acabar la carrera se enfrentara a su padre y este se negara a romper el compromiso la actitud de Tanya les pusiera en un dilema y seguro que su madre no querría una zorra por nuera, después de ese comentario todos se echaron a reír.

Pasaron entonces a hablar de las vacaciones, decidieron que se irían del de julio al 31 de julio, para axial tener tiempo de empaquetar sus cosas y acondicionar el apartamento de Nueva York que habían alquilado Edward y Emmet. Allí querían estar el 15 de agosto, ya que las clases empezaban el 21 de agosto. Quedaba por decidir el lugar para las vacaciones, lo único que tenían todos claro es que querían una playa, al final se decidieron por Phoenix, que no era muy concurrido pero las playas son de arena fina. Alquilarían una casa de tres habitaciones mínimo, una para las chicas, otra para los chicos y otra para Emmet y Rosalie, iría también Jasper el hermano de Rosalie que iba al instituto en Port Ángeles como Rosalie, tanto Edward como Emmet lo conocían pero Alice y Bella no, pero si no iba con ellos Rosalie no podría ir, y entonces Emmet no ria y como consecuencia Bella no podría ir. En cualquier caso era buen chico y tanto Emmet como Edward se habían hecho buenos amigos de Jasper por lo que la situación no seria demasiado tensa.

Faltaban 20 días para sus vacaciones, para ir a Phoenix, a Bella le costo que Charlie le dejara ir, pero con la ayuda de Emmet y la intervención de Alice al final cedió, el que puso el grito en el cielo fue Jacob, pero entre Emmet y Edward le convencieron para que no hiciera nada, el no era nada de ella, por lo menos hasta que terminase sus estudios universitarios, y según Edward ni siquiera entonces. Se pasaron los días hasta el viaje de tiendas, comprando ropa, bañadores, etc…, fueron al cine, a la playa de La Push, divirtiéndose como jóvenes que era.

Edward y Bella se las ingeniaban para verse todos los días, y se daban besos a escondidas, resultaba excitante, pero a la vez se sentían mal por ocultárselo a sus hermanos, sabían que ellos lo entenderían pero a la vez debían protegerlos y protegerse hasta que Bella fuera a la universidad. Tuvieron varias escapadas románticas con la protección de Alice ya que Bella le decía que iba a Por Ángeles a ver a su chico y Alice esta encantada con eso. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Edward también desaparecía, supongo que creería que iba con Emmet o con algún otro amigo, al fin y al cabo se iría pronto a la universidad y se separaría de sus amigos excepto Emmet.

Afortunadamente Jacob acepto que yo no iba a tener citas con el y del futuro hablaríamos después de la universidad, aunque si tuve que aceptar que me llamara, y de Tanya tampoco se supo ya que se fue de viaje por Europa con sus amigas todo el verano lo que nos dejo a Edward y a mi muy tranquilos.

Por fin llego el día de salir hacia Phoenix y estábamos todos muy emocionados, pero sin duda Alice era la que estaba mas nerviosa ya que casi todo lo había organizado ella, con alguna ayuda de Rosalie pero la logística corría a cargo de Alice.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y estábamos a punto de embarcar rumbo a Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4, PHOENIX

**4.- PHOENIX**

Llegamos a Phoenix después de un vuelo de 5 horas, yo me había sentado con todos, con mi hermano que no dejaba de repetirme lo estupenda que era Rosalie, con Alice que seguía haciendo planes para nuestra estancia, no nos iba a quedar un minuto libre, con Jasper, ambos congeniamos muy bien, estuvimos hablando de libros y de historia, el escuchaba y hablaba de una manera tan sosegada que invitaba a quedarse ahí durante horas, con Rosalie que no dejaba de agradecerme lo buena que era con su hermano y por supuesto con Edward, intentábamos hablar solo para nosotros, llevábamos varios días sin tener una verdadera conversación ya que Alice prácticamente me había secuestrado para las compras de vacaciones.

Jasper estaba un poco cohibido ya que no nos conocía ni a Alice ni a mi, conmigo se relajo en el avión por el rato que estuvimos sentados juntos, sin embargo con Alice no era capaz de relajarse y abrirse del todo, la hiperactividad de ella era demasiado para la calma que a el le caracterizaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa felicitamos a Alice, era muy bonita, estaba en la misma playa, con acceso directo a la misma, constaba de tres habitaciones, la principal la ocuparon Emmet y Rosalie, y las otras dos las ocupamos una los chicos y la otra Alice y yo, Edward me hizo un puchero para que protestara pero no iba a dejar a Alice sola y dormir juntos no era una opción si queríamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Había dos baños en la planta alta, uno estaba en la habitación de Emmet y Rosalie y el otro en el pasillo, ese lo compartiríamos los chicos y nosotras, en principio pensamos que podría ser un poco incomodo por lo que tanto Edward como Jasper se ofrecieron a usar el de la planta baja que también era un baño completo. Edward seguía haciendo pucheros porque decía que quería compartir baño conmigo, que así seria más fácil escaparse.

Pasamos las vacaciones en la playa por las mañanas y en la piscina de la casa por las tardes, las chicas nos encargamos de la cocina y los chicos de las compras, algún día pedimos comida para llevar para la cena y algunas noches salíamos a algún club.

Jasper y Alice se acercaron algo, aunque no eran íntimos, sin embargo si que entre los seis al final nos hicimos muy amigos, Edward y yo fingimos que éramos mas amigos que antes, lo que nos permitía sentarnos juntos en el sofá y cosas similares, cuando podíamos nos escapábamos para besarnos ya fuera dando un paseo por la playa o en la casa cuando los demás estaba en algún sitio nosotros nos escondíamos en otro. Fue muy divertido pero sobre todo fue excitante.

Una mañana Alice había alquilado un barco para salir a dar un paseo, a mi me apetecía quedarme con Edward así que fingí un poco de malestar y decidí quedarme en tierra, Edward enseguida se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, Alice también lo hizo pero la convencí para que se fuera ya que ella había tenido la idea y no parecía justo que se perdiera el paseo, lo que no esperábamos ninguno es que Jasper también se ofreciera, Edward puso cara de pocos amigos y empezaba a cabrearse cuando Jasper daba sus motivaciones, yo creí que iba a pegarle cuando dijo que quería pasar mas tiempo conmigo. Yo palidecí, mire a Edward que estaba rojo por los celos y mire a Alice en busca de ayuda, al fin y al cabo ella sabía que yo tenía novio. Alice intercedió y convenció a Jasper para que fuera con ella, cuando se fueron los chicos Edward y yo pudimos relajarnos.

Pasamos el día en la piscina en vez de en la playa ya que era mas intimo, estuvimos tomando el sol, hablando y besándonos, mucho, teníamos que recuperar los besos de todos los días que habíamos pasado en compañía de nuestros hermanos y amigos. Después de una sesión de besos intensa los dos nos bañamos en la piscina para intentar bajar un poco el calor que nos habíamos provocado mutuamente, después de eso tuvimos una conversación sobre sexo, ya que sino en cualquier otro momento en el que estuviésemos solos se nos podría ir de las manos y no ser capaces de parar por la pasión del momento.

Al principio fue un poco embarazoso, me daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas con el, Edward me dejo muy claro que me amaba y no se había planteado aun llegar a ese punto.

B.- Edward, yo … no se, me da un poco de vergüenza, no estoy lista aun, a parte llevamos mas o menos un mes saliendo, es pronto

E.- Bella no te voy a negar que te deseo, pero eso es solo parte del amor que te tengo, entiendo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, sin contar el hecho de que tienes 16 años.

B.- Casi 17 proteste

E.- Lo se, pero sigues siendo joven, tenemos tiempo amor, yo no quiero apresurar las cosas, prefiero esperar, sólo que con lo hermosa que eres mis hormonas se descontrolan y toman el mando

B.- De acuerdo, me alegra que pienses así, pero por otro lado no quiero poner fechas, ni edades, ni limites, prefiero que pase cuando estemos listos, aunque también quiero que llevemos ya algún tiempo juntos y la universidad y la distancia lo hacen mas difícil

E.- Lo se, yo tampoco voy a poner una fecha limite, como si tengo que esperar a casarnos, merecerá la pena, pero si preferiría que cuando eso pase vivamos en la misma ciudad.

B.- Si yo también lo prefiero, pero también te aviso que no esperaremos al matrimonio, no se si habrá matrimonio

E.- Si que lo habrá, tendré paciencia pero algún día serás mi esposa, así que vete haciendo a la idea

B.- Lo que tu digas Cullen y así sali de la piscina contoneándome.

Salio corriendo detrás de mi y cuando estaba a punto de pillarme llegaron los chicos de su paseo en barco, ambos nos miramos y pensamos, "por poco".

Cuando salíamos a algún club era mas fácil ya que el hecho de que hubiese mucha gente nos permitía perdernos entre la multitud y disfrutar como cualquier otra pareja de novios, era por tiempo limitado pero para nosotros era suficiente.

Una noche decidimos salir a cenar, a modo de despedida ya que solo estaremos dos días más y volveríamos a Forks, fuimos a un restaurante italiano, pedimos mesa para los seis y cuando ya estábamos acomodados llego nuestra camarera, al principio eran pequeñas insinuaciones hacia Edward, pero cada vez era mas descardo el coqueteo de la camarera con Edward, yo estaba loca de celos y aunque intentaba disimularlo no lo conseguía del todo, los demás pensaban que me ponía territorial con mis amigos, Edward intentaba tranquilizarme y pensó que exageraba hasta que la camarera al ver que no conseguía nada de Edward cambio su objetivo hacia Emmet y ahí si que se armo una buena porque Rosalie que es de armas tomar no se estuvo calladita y llamo al encargado para quejarse de las explicitas insinuaciones de la camarera.

Después de cenar nos fuimos a un club que nos habían recomendado, Alice y yo éramos menores, pero después de arreglarnos y estar al lado de Rosalie nadie dudo de nuestra edad, una vez dentro fuimos a por las copas y a una mesa, los chicos salieron a bailar y mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, cuando había pasado un tiempo prudencial nos escabullimos al piso de arriba del club donde había una especie de reservados y que estaban ocupados sobre todo por parejas. Nos acomodamos en uno de ellos, de los que estaban al fondo para empezar a besarnos con ansia, lo pasamos muy bien y aunque no pudimos quedarnos allí todo el tiempo que hubiésemos deseado fue suficiente por el momento. Volvimos a la mesa que teníamos con los chicos cuando sentimos que empezábamos a calentarnos y paramos antes de llegar al punto de no retorno.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Edward me saco a bailar a pesar de mi resistencia, pero por lo menos podía estar en los brazos de Edward a la vista de todos y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza conseguí bailar durante horas. Después de un buen rato y cuando ya estábamos agotados decidimos volver a la casa a descansar, sin duda esa había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Dos días después volvíamos a Forks ya que los chicos tenían que preparar su viaje a Nueva York para ir a la universidad.


	5. Chapter 5, NUEVA YORK

**5.- NUEVA YORK**

Estábamos camino a Nueva York y yo aun no me lo podía creer, no creía que mi padre hubiera accedido, pero dado que ellos mis padres no podían ir, mi madre pensó que no era mala idea que fuese con mi hermano para asegurarnos que se quedaba bien instalado, cosas de mujeres decía mi madre y en este caso yo no lo iba a rebatir, esto me permitía pasar casi una semana con Edward, aunque teníamos el mismo problema que en Phoenix, teníamos que escondernos.

Con Emmet y conmigo venían también Edward y Alice y Rosalie y Jasper, Emmet y Edward compartían un apartamento de tres habitaciones, dos de ellas con su propio baño que serian la de los chicos, y otra de ellas que seria de invitados para cuando fuésemos a verles, cocina y sala de estar, Jasper y Rosalie compartían apartamento en el edificio cercano, este era de dos habitaciones, estarían muy cerca unos de otros lo que a nuestros padres les daba tranquilidad porque no estarían solos en una ciudad tan grande.

Yo anuncie en casa que aprovecharía para ver la universidad y si me gustaba solicitarla para el año siguiente, yo ya sabia que iba a solicitarla pero había que disimular, a mi padre no le hacia gracia y prefería que fuera a Seattle que esta mas cerca de casa, pero por otro lado así no estaría sola y tendría a mi hermano mayor cuidándome.

Alice sin embargo pensaba que yo si iría a Seattle ya que mi "novio" estudiaba allí, pero tanto Edward como yo esperábamos que para entonces ya lo habríamos contado, pero para eso faltaba un año.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento nos pareció muy bonito y luminoso aunque Alice dijo que necesitaba unos retoques, estaba muy estresada porque solo tenia 6 días y no sabia si tendría tiempo, todos nos echamos a reír y ella bufo, Emmet le dejo claro que era un apartamento de chicos y que no la dejaría meter mano en todas las cosas y Alice con un gesto de disgusto tuvo que acceder.

Cada uno de los chicos Eligio una habitación, la verdad es que eran enormes, tenían una cama doble cada una, un armario bastante grande, un baño completo y una zona de estar dentro de la habitación donde se podrían poner los escritorios y un sofá.

La tercera habitación era grande también, esta tenia dos camas, carecía de baño, por lo que las visitarías usarían el del pasillo, pero aun así también era grande y Alice dijo que la arreglaría como para una mujer ya que seguramente ella la ocuparía al año siguiente, y dejaría las dos camas para que yo pudiera visitarlos desde Seattle, en ese momento de congele y vi como Edward fruncía el ceño y Emmet levantaba las cejas, aclare que aún no lo había decidido y a Edward le dije en voz baja que iría a Nueva York si me aceptaban, le recordé que su hermana pensaba que mi novio estudiaba en Seattle, eso pareció relajarlo un poco.

Dividimos el trabajo, había que pintar, comprar los escritorios, sofás de las habitaciones porque la sala si estaba amueblada, comprar ropa de cama y de casa en general, abastecer la cocina y los baños, etc… Alice quería ir inmediatamente de compras y yo solo podía mirarla con terror, nos pusimos en marcha, eligieron un color tierra para las paredes, Edward un color azul para su habitación y Emmet color crema, Alice para la de invitados un malva. Los dos chicos eligieron los muebles para su cuarto, y después de eso yo quería ir a casa, pero Alice no había acabado.

Al final paramos para comer y se nos unieron Rosalie y Jasper, ellos no tenían tanto que hacer ya que su madre había ido hace un par de semanas al apartamento y lo había acondicionado, sólo les faltaban las últimas compras y abastecer la despensa. Yo me negué a seguir de compras por lo que Edward propuso que Alice y Emmet siguieran con las compras de la ropa, que Rosalie y Jasper les acompañaran y Edward y yo iríamos al supermercado , Alice no estaba muy convencida de perderme, pero dado que ella y Edward y Emmet y yo no dejábamos de discutir sobre que era mejor y que había que comprar y que no, pensamos que era lo mejor, a demás ahora nadie separaría a Emmet de Rosalie.

Edward y yo fuimos al super y compramos todo lo necesario para cocinar y mantener la despensa abastecida una temporada, yo cocinaría al día siguiente y les dejaría comida congelada, ya que mi madre me hizo prometer que lo haría, esa era una de las razones por las que me dejaban ir. Como eran muchas cosas pedimos al supermercado que nos llevaran las compras a casa, nosotros solo llevamos lo más esencial, el llegar al apartamento Edward soltó las bolsas en la cocina y se lanzo a besarme, estuvimos besándonos por casi media hora.

E.- No sabes que ganas tenia de estar solos para poder besarte

B.- Yo también

E.- Vamos a mi cuarto

B.- ¡Edward!

E.- Cariño, no es lo que piensas, es porque si aparecen nos dará tiempo a parar y recomponernos, ja, ja

B.- ¿Estas seguro?

E.- Si, cuando lleguen les diremos que me ayudabas a deshacer las maletas

B.- Bueno, si es lo que quieres

E.- Bella, llevo dos días queriendo abrazarte, cuando tengo la oportunidad no puedo no hacerlo, no me prives de ese placer Bella que luego te iras y no podré hacerlo ni a escondidas

B.- De acuerdo, a mi me encanta estar entre tus brazos y disfrutar de tus besos.

E- Te amo Bella

B.- Te amo

Estuvimos mucho rato solos, no podíamos creerlo, nos besamos, nos abrazamos, y hablamos, aclaramos lo de la universidad, de hecho la única que pensaba que iría a Seattle era Alice, al final salimos de su cuarto, el deshizo el equipaje y yo coloque las cosas en la cocina, incluso los del supermercado llegaron antes que los chicos.

Pasamos la semana acomodando las cosas, cocinando, pintando, en cuanto a Edward y a mi aprovechábamos cualquier momento para demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos, dos días antes de empezar las clases Edward tenia que ir a su facultad para ver los horarios y los edificios y elegir el horario de practicas de laboratorio, tenia pensado avanzar este año todo lo que pudiera para estar mas libre al año siguiente que yo ya estaría allí, me ofrecí a acompañarle, Alice no lo entendía y quería ir de compras, pero yo le dije que no podía dejar pasar ver la gran biblioteca de la universidad y Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme.

Alice bufo pero sabia que no iba a convencerme, yo y mis libros según Alice, pero a demás estaba el aliciente de pasar un día entero con Edward, pasamos el día en el campus, paseando y comiéndonos a besos, visitamos la facultad de medicina, la de literatura, la biblioteca, comimos en una cafetería del campus y pasamos la tarde en los jardines, en ese momento ambos deseamos que fuera un año mas tarde para de verdad estar los dos juntos allí y no tener que separarnos.

Edward conoció a varios compañeros e hizo muy buenas migas con Garret, ambos estudiarían medicina y ambos dejaban a sus novias en casa y ambos según entraron por la puerta del edificio de la universidad tenían un montón de chicas detrás de ellos y yo en un arrebato de celos marque mi territorio de una forma muy poco sutil, el beso que le di podría considerarse pornografía pero en ese momento no me importaba lo mas mínimo. Cuando rompimos el beso por la falta de aire Edward me miro divertido y dijo, creo que has dejado claro tu punto. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

Después del paseo por el campus decidimos volver a casa, no fuimos con un punto de amargura sabiendo que en dos días Alice y yo volvíamos a Forks.

Llego el momento de despedirnos y yo no podía estar peor, todos pensaron que me dolía separarme de mi hermano, que también, sobre todo porque no le tendría para defenderme de mi padre, pero sobre todo era por Edward, no volvería a verlo hasta el 5 de septiembre, mas o menos en dos semanas, el siguiente fin de semana , el de 13 era mi cumpleaños pero no podía viajar tan seguido, por lo que no lo vería y no queríamos retrasarlo mas.

No podía dejar de llorar por lo que Alice al final tiro de mi y me obligo a subir al avión, si fuera por mi no volvía, Alice pensaba que debía revelarme, pero ella no conocía a mi padre y una vez que Emmet se había plantado y no había aceptado su matrimonio concertado todas las esperanzas y expectativas estaban puestas en mi, mi padre solo había accedido a retrasarlo hasta después de la universidad, la educación era una buena cualidad para la esposa de un directivo y solo por eso había aceptado.


	6. Chapter 6, CUMPLEAÑOS

**6.- CUMPLEAÑOS**

Volvieron a Forks, el vuelo se me hizo especialmente duro para Bella, Alice no entendía muy bien sui actitud, ya que se suponía debía estar feliz de volver y así ver a su novio, claro esta que lo que Alice no sabia es que su novio se quedaba en Nueva York.

Al final se relajó, sino lo hacia acabaría volviéndose loca cada vez que Edward volviese a la universidad, el instituto empezaba el día uno de septiembre y Edward llegaría el día cinco, estaba bastante ansiosa y Alice le decía que ese ya si era un comportamiento normal en una novia que hace días no ve al novio.

Alice estaba súper emocionada, le encantaba ser la tapadera de un gran amor como ella decía, Bella iba prácticamente todos los fines de semana a casa de los Cullen y se quedaba a dormir allí con Alice, así que esa rutina no cambiaria, cuanto menos extraño fuera su comportamiento mejor.

Antes del verano Bella iba de vez en cuando, bueno bastante, pero ahora que no estaban sus hermanos ni Rosalie iba todos los fines de semana, sus padres también lo agradecían, aunque para Charlie no fueran su familia favorita, prefería que estuviera con Alice y sus padres que sola en casa ya que ellos iban todos los fines de semana a una cabaña que tenían con Billy Black en la playa de La Push, como a 45 minutos de Forks.

Rene era mucho mas comprensiva que Charle y no se metía tanto en su vida, llamaba siempre cuando salían de la cabaña para que Bella estuviera preparada cuando sus padres volvieran, no querían encontrarse ninguna "sorpresa". Bella le aseguraba que no habría sorpresa pero ella prefería avisar, su padre era demasiado estricto y así evitarían su mal humor.

Alice estaba encantada con la situación porque así no habría que inventar excusas para quedarse en su casa y siempre estaban sobre aviso cuando sus padres volvían, la verdad es que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Este viernes iba a ser el primer fin de semana que Bella se "escapara" para ver a Edward, Alice lo había planeado todo como si de una estrategia militar se tratara, irian del instituto a casa de Alice, asegurándose que su madre las viera, luego de compras a Port Ángeles, para sus padres irían a cenar y llegarían tarde, después de las compras Bella iría con su novio y Alice se iría a casa y mas tarde Bella volvería a casa de los Cullen.

Edward prefería que Bella se quedara con el todo el fin de semana, pero al final se convenció que era mejor no tentar a la suerte y con pasar una noche fuera era suficiente. El viernes después de separarse de Alice fue a ver a Edward a su hotel, de allí cenar y luego el la acercaría a casa de los Cullen, su casa.

Cuando Bella llamó a la puerta se abalanzó sobre el como si hiciera 6 meses que no lo veía, no quince días, se besaron durante un buen rato, no se si fueron minutos u horas pero es que Bella en sus brazos estaba demasiado bien, cuando acabaron el beso por fin hablaron.

E.- Hola amor, yo también te he echado de menos

B.- Hola amor

E.- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

B.- ¿Con que?

E.- Con tus padres, con los míos…

B.- No ninguno, tu hermana lo ha planeado todo, me ha hecho traer un pijama para ponérmelo antes de entrar a tu casa por si Esme o tu padre entran en la cocina cuando entre yo

E.- Ya sabes ella piensa en todo

B.- Piensa demasiado

E.- Ja, ja, te he extrañado

B.- Y yo

E.- Se me va a hacer mas duro cada vez

B.- A mi también, y mas la semana que viene

E.- No sabes como me gustaría venir, pero no puedo, aunque tampoco podía retrasar una semana más el verte

B.- Prométeme una cosa

E.- ¿El que?

B.- Que si alguna vez no puedes venir por la universidad no lo forzaras y no vendrás

E.- Bella!

B.- Nada Edward, hay parejas que se ven menos y aunque es duro no verte yo te amo, y no podría perdonarme si tu pierdes el año por esto, necesito que nos vaya bien en los estudios, sino al final será una lacra para nosotros y esta situación solo va a durar nueve meses

E.- Esta bien te prometo que si tengo que anular alguna visita lo haré, pero solo por motivos escolares.

B.- Te amo

E.- Te amo

No dejaron de tocarse en toda la noche, siempre estaban abrazados o cogidos de la mano, lo pasaron estupendamente y la llevo a casa, Edward estuvo considerando seriamente colarse en su propia casa para dormir con Bella.

A la mañana siguiente Alice le hizo el tercer grado, y Bella le contó todo co pelos y señales, entonces Alice se dio cuenta que no sabia como se llamaba, Bella quedó por un momento en shock sin saber muy bien que decir, al final optó por la verdad, sino antes o después la pillarían, recordemos que no es muy buena mentirosa, y de esta manera no mentía, le dijo que se llamaba Edward, Alice frunció el ceño, su cabeza estaba pensando en las posibilidades, pero al final se dio por vencida y sonrío.

Desayunaron en casa de los Cullen y luego Bella dijo que se iba a su casa a hacer deberes, que volvería mas tarde, Alice también hizo sus deberes y luego se encontrarían a las cinco en su casa, Bella se arreglaría para su cita y Alice para la suya con Eric. Pasó toda la mañana con Edward y fue genial, luego la recogería en casa de los Swan, Alice no estaba muy contenta porque quería conocer a Edward, el novio, pero no estaba lista para que eso pasara aun, Alice al final cedió, solo por esta vez.

Pasaron esa noche juntos, Alice la cubrió con sus padres, estar en sus brazos era maravilloso, dormía mucho mejor cuando lo hacia con el. El domingo fueron a desayunar y luego a pasear por la playa, Bella volvió Forks para la comida ya que el vuelo de Edward salía a las tres y necesitaba tiempo para recoger.

Estuvieron 15 minutos para despedirse, eso era lo peor, al final quedaba el consuelo de volver a verse en quince días, pero esta vez Bella estaba triste por no poder verle en su cumpleaños, ya los odiaba por lo que sin el seria todavía peor.

El lunes por la mañana Bella aun estaba feliz con el estupendo fin de semana que había pasado, la verdad que ese plan cada quince días era más que aceptable, según fue pasando la semana Bella se ponía mas taciturna y triste, no le gustaban los cumpleaños, seria un duro fin de semana.

Alice había planeado una fiesta, no le gusto nada e intento cancelarla por todos los medios, hasta que Jacob la llamo para invitarla a cenar el sábado para celebrar, y si había algo peor que una fiesta de Alice era una cena con Jacob, así que al final se alegro que Alice planeara la fiesta porque se pudo librar de Jacob, y no le invito porque solo iban sus amigos quinceañeros que tanto irritaban a Jacob.

Jacob puso el grito en el cielo queriendo ir de todas formas pero Bella se negó en rotundo y al final Jacob cedió. Alice intento convencer a Bella que llamara a su novio solo para la fiesta, pero si no estaba lista para presentárselo a Alice, menos para llevarlo a una fiesta. Alice que no dejaba de maquinar siguió insistiendo en porque Bella no iba a verle ella el viernes, y Bella solo dijo "Jacob", lo único que le faltaba es que Jacob los viera juntos en Seattle.

Por fin llego el día de la fiesta, era sábado por la mañana y Bella ya se levanto agotada, ante la interminable tarde de compras anterior y el día que le esperaba con Alice intentando arreglarla. Había llegado la hora de la fiesta y ambas chicas estaban estupendas, Bella apenas si se podía creer el aspecto que tenia, parecía que tenia curvas en las zonas adecuadas, Bella pensó que era una pena que Edward no fuera a verla tan guapa.

Por otro lado Emmet habia pensado que podían volver ese fin de semana de visita, al fin y al cabo ya llevaban un mes en Nueva York y era el cumpleaños de su hermana, Rosalie y Emmet habían hablado de ir a Forks por lo menos en las fiestas, cuando preguntaron a Edward si iría con ellos este se animo, ya tenia planeado ir de cualquier modo y darle una sorpresa a su novia, pero ahora al volver con los amigos no tenia que disimular ni inventar nada, aprovecharían también el fin de semana para coger sus coches y volver en ellos y recoger el resto de sus cosas. Sabían por Alice que la fiesta era el sábado, pero habían decidido no avisar a las chicas, se llevarían la sorpresa en el momento de la fiesta.

Habían llegado ya los invitados a la fiesta, habia música, bebida y comida, todo iba muy bien, de pronto las puertas de la mansión se abrieron con un gran estruendo, por ellas entraron tres chicos gritando sorpresa, y vaya que si los fue, Emmet copio en volandas a su hermana y la felicito efusivamente, Rosalie también le dio un gran abrazo y por fin Edward, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía abrazarla delante de todo el mundo, felicitaba a su mejor amiga por su cumpleaños.

Bella estaba muy emocionada y no se podía creer esa sorpresa, estaba como en una nube, y el resto de la noche lo paso estupendamente, en cuanto pudo Edward la secuestro hacia su cuarto para tener algo de intimidad unos minutos, Edward no podía quitarle ni los ojos ni las manos de encima, en cuanto entraron en el cuarto la beso como si les fuera la vida en ello, sólo paraban para respirar hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían estado demasiado tiempo desaparecidos.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta se mezclaron con los demás, en ese momento Bella ya no oía nada ni a nadie, solo quería que la fiesta acabara para escabullirse a la habitación de Edward para pasar la noche en sus brazos.

Rosalie y Emmet también se quedaron en casa de los Cullen, total sus padres no estaban, Bella consiguió escaparse y quedarse con Edward hasta la mañana, estaba tan feliz que se levanto pronto y preparo el desayuno para todos, cuando estuvo listo los llamo y bajaron a desayunar, lo hicieron entre risas y charlas sobre como les iba en la universidad.

Después de eso los chicos cogieron sus coches y se fueron rumbo a Nueva York, tenían que salir pronto ya que el viaje en coche era bastante largo. La despedida puso triste tanto a Alice como a Bella, y ambas se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que los echaban de menos, este año iba a ser muy largo en algunos momentos.

Edward y yo seguimos con la rutina de vernos cada quince días al amparo de Alice que estaba más que encantada de ser nuestro cómplice, sólo nos reuníamos todos en Forks en las fiestas.


	7. Chapter 7, FIESTAS

**7.- FIESTAS**

Edward y Bella se veían cada quince días religiosamente, Bella estaba algo preocupada por que los continuos viajes de Edward a Port Ángeles repercutieran negativamente en los estudios de Edward, pero el aseguraba que le iba muy bien, de hecho estaba consiguiendo muy buenas notas y eso era debido a que era tan feliz que cuando estaba en la universidad solo se concentraba en estudiar y cuando estaba con Bella sólo se concentraba en ella.

Bella lo llevaba un poco peor, echaba mucho de menos a Edward y eso la tenia triste la mayor parte del tiempo, sus notas no se resintieron porque no tenia otra cosa que hacer excepto estudiar, a veces Alice la regañaba y la obligaba a salir, la convencía para ir de compras diciendo que era su novio quien iba a disfrutar sus compras y entonces Bella se dejaba arrastrar. Alice lo hacia por las compras, evidentemente le encantaba, pero también para que Bella saliera de casa y disfrutara de la vida.

Cuando llegaron las fiestas de Acción de Gracias los chicos volvieron a casa, y Bella cambio su humor y estaba realmente feliz, pasaron cuatro días disfrutando de verse a escondidas y pasar tiempo juntos. Antes de darse cuenta habían llegado las navidades y ellos pasarían dos semanas juntos, sabían que tenían que lidiar con Tania y Jacob y aunque no les hacia felices tenían que ceder un poco con ellos, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en Nueva York y para que no peligrara su relación y tuviera futuro.

A estas alturas ambos sabían que se amaban con locura, como no habían amado ni amarían a nadie, pero no podían levantar sospechas y después de lo que paso hace dos semanas era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Hace dos semanas Tanya se presento en Nueva York por sorpresa y a Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia, no quería salir con ella ya que le parecía estar traicionando a Bella, aunque sólo fuera una cena. Al final tuvo que ceder porque Tanya empezó a pensar que Edward tenía a otra y por eso no quería quedar con ella, le amenazo con contárselo a su padre y no parar hasta descubrir quien era la otra.

Edward casi entro en pánico, si lo descubría la vida de Bella podría convertirse en un infierno y el no estaría allí para protegerla, al final fue a cenar con Tanya, una cena no era el fin del mundo, bueno no demasiado porque Tanya cada vez se le hacia más insoportable, al volver al apartamento Tanya quiso quedarse y Edward no quiso, no quería rechazarla bruscamente dentro de casa y sabia que Tanya intentaría acostarse con el. Al final la convenció para que se fuera a un hotel, pero eso no evito que Emmet la viera en la puerta del apartamento que compartían,

Después de esa inesperada visita, Edward estuvo hablando con Bella, contándole de su semana y como deseaba volver a verla, dudo durante unos momentos si contarle o no de Tanya, al final se decidió a hacerlo, Emmet sabia que se habían visto y Tanya seguro lo contaría cuando estuviera en Forks, al principio a Bella no le hizo mucha gracia pero después de considerarlo pensó que era lo mejor para ellos porque seguiría manteniendo la atención lejos de su relación y los demás sólo seguirían viéndolos como dos buenos amigos.

Al final esa visita había resultado bien porque el fin de semana siguiente cuando se vieron se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, se amaban con locura y la confianza entre ellos era muy fuerte. Edward al contarle todo lo que había pasado había roto el ultimo muro de duda que Bella tenia, el había sido totalmente sincero y eso la convenció de que su relación tenia futuro, muy buen futuro.

Cada uno paso las navidades con su familia, en casa de Edward estaban los Cullen y los Denali y en casa de Bella estaban los Swan y los Black, ambos estaban disgustados con la situación, no estaban muy felices de pasar la nochebuena con Tanya y Jacob respectivamente, pero al menos el resto de la semana la pasarían juntos, para fin de año Tanya quería salir con Edward y Jacob con Bella pero Alice salio al rescate de los tortolitos sin saberlo, había planeado una salida a una cabaña en el norte para los amigos, irían Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Edward, ellos no podían estar más felices pasarían dos días juntos, sin padres ni Tanya ni Jacob.

Esos días fueron estupendos, y tanto para Edward como para Bella comenzar el año juntos fue estupendo, se escondieron para darse el primer beso de año, y fue muy excitante, pero se recordaron que tenían que ser discretos si no querían que sus amigos los descubrieran. Cada vez se les hacia más duro ocultarlo pero era necesario hasta que Bella dejara su casa para ir a la universidad.

En ese viaje Alice había confirmado lo que venia sospechando, Edward, su hermano, era el novio de Bella, desde el cumpleaños de Bella, Alice sospechaba que ella le mentía respecto a su relación, se ponía contenta cuando Edward volvía a Forks aunque no pudiera ver a su novio, y lo confirmo en acción de gracias, Bella estuvo cuatro días sin ver a su novio pero estaba feliz, demasiado, en navidad les había pillado alguna mirada y algún roce ocasional, pero en fin de año les había visto besándose en el jardín.

Alice estaba feliz pero muy cabreada porque no se lo dijeran, pero al escuchar una conversación donde Bella convencía a Edward para seguir sin decir nada, para no poner en peligro su relación ni a su hermana después de todo lo que les estaba ayudando aunque fuera sin saberlo, Alice decidió seguir sin decir nada y seguir ayudándolos, se dio cuenta de que se amaban y eso a ella le hacia feliz, no soportaba a Tanya ni a Jacob por lo que estaba encantada de fastidiarles. Su próxima misión planear las vacaciones de primavera.

Alice decidió que en las vacaciones de primavera irían a Nueva York, Bella estaba feliz porque allí podían comportarse como una pareja normal excepto cuando estaban con sus amigos, pero como Alice ya lo sabia les facilito mucho las cosas y planeo un fin de semana largo romántico para Emmet y Rosalie en las vegas, como regalo de cumpleaños para Emmet, y durante esos cuatro días Alice pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Jasper que cada vez le caía mejor, Bella empezaba a sospechar que tanto Alice como Jasper se habían enamorado, se miraban como Edward y ella, pero eran demasiado tímidos para decir nada.

Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y cada vez se les hacia mas difícil frenar cuando empezaban a intimar, habían llegado a darse caricias íntimas y placer, pero al final se frenaban antes de hacer el amor. Bella seguía pensando que si lo hacían seria mucho más duro tener que separarse, y al fin y al cabo solo quedaban dos meses para la graduación y no tener que separarse.

Los seis chicos eran verdaderamente felices cuando estaban juntos y todos estaban deseando que acabase e curso para poder empezar la universidad y estar todos juntos.


	8. Chapter 8, GRADUACIÓN

**8.- GRADUACION**

Justo después de las vacaciones empezaron a llegar las cartas de aceptación a las universidades para Alice y para Bella, ambas después de unos días de nervios recibieron la carta de la universidad de Nueva York, estaban felices, irían a estudiar con sus hermanos y se alejarían de casa, evidentemente era Bella la que estaba más feliz, se alejaría de sus padres, y sobre todo de Jacob y lo que más la alegraba era que pasaría mucho tiempo con Edward, esto implicaría que se lo tendrían que decir a los chicos, pero ya no la importaría, su padre no podría evitarlo.

La felicidad que Bella sentía por ir a Nueva York en vez de a Seattle mosqueaba mucho a Alice, luego recordó que había decidido mantener el secreto para ella y que ya más adelante se lo haría pagar a ambos. Aun así le gustaba jugar un poco con Bella y al preguntarle Bella solo le contesto que no estaba segura de su relación.

Al principio el padre de Bella no estaba conforme de que su hija se fuera tan lejos, pero ella le hizo ver que si se quedaba en Seattle estaría con Jacob y sin embargo en Nueva York viviría con Alice y su hermano estaría muy cerca, su padre cedió porque aunque quería a Bella para Jacob también sabia como era el y le iba a resultar casi imposible mantenerlo lo suficientemente alejado. Rene estaba encantada con la situación, prefería que su hija disfrutara durante unos años antes de tener que casarse, y esperaba que encontrara todo lo que buscaba. A ella le hubiera gustado tener esa posibilidad, porque aunque ame a Charlie, reconoce que casarte por obligación no es bueno.

Edward estaba más que feliz con la noticia sobre la universidad, por fin tendría a Bella con el y en ese momento es lo que más deseaba, la felicidad se vio opacada cuando Edward vino un fin de semana y le dijo a su padre que había tomado una decisión, había decidido ser pediatra y aunque no era tiempo aun de especializarse cuando se tenían las inclinaciones tan claras era mejor prepararse y poder adelantar materias.

El director del servicio de pediatría del hospital universitario que era profesor de Edward le había ofrecido un puesto de becario por las tardes, normalmente elegía alumnos de tercero, pero este año no encontraba a nadie apropiado por lo que le ofreció el puesto a su alumno más brillante, Edward, había demostrado en una visita al hospital que tenia mano con los niños y al saber que quería ser pediatra le ofreció el puesto. Para Edward era una gran oportunidad, aprendería mucho más, tendría un pequeño sueldo, aunque eso no era lo mas importante y además podría librarse de las incomodas materias optativas fuera de horario, ya que obtenía créditos por el trabajo.

El padre de Edward se neo en rotundo, el tendría que elegir cardiología, ontología o neurocirugía, no era adecuado que el futuro director del hospital fuera pediatra, en un hospital pequeño como el de Forks si había alguna eminencia suponía ingresos extras que por supuesto su padre pretendía y sin embargo buenos pediatras hay en todas partes y eso no haría que la gente se desplazara. Bella se sintió muy orgullosa de Edward ya que planto cara a su padre y le dijo que no necesitaba ni su dinero ni sus contactos para abrirse camino, de hecho podría usar los nuevos contactos que estaba haciendo en la universidad. Edward cada vez tenía mas claro que por nada del mundo iba a ceder ante las exigencias de su padre, ni en lo laboral ni en lo emocional. Esme intercedió por Edward y le dijo a su marido que mas le valía no alejar a Edward de casa ya que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

Cuando pensaron en celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward nos dimos cuenta que era el mismo fin de semana de la graduación y el baile, ni Bella ni Alice podían faltar a la graduación y Edward no podía viajar ese fin de semana ya que su ultimo examen seria el día 19 que era viernes y tenia que quedarse hasta el miércoles. El profesor Brown le daba vacaciones desde el 25 de junio hasta el 1 de agosto por lo que no podía volver antes a Forks.

Bella estaba bastante deprimida por eso, el baile era el viernes 19 y la ceremonia de graduación el 20 de junio, sábado, y además era el cumpleaños de Edward, no había forma de escapar y cambiar los planes por lo que no les quedaba otra que resignarse.

Bella iría al baile con Jacob, no le hacia ninguna gracia pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar, era un pequeño sacrifico por el bien mayor de irse a Nueva York después de las vacaciones de verano, suponía que Jacob se aburriría de ella después de un baile con ella y no conseguir nada mas que eso.

Finalmente llego el momento de la graduación, el baile paso sin pena ni gloria, no tuvo comparación con el del año anterior en que Edward y ella se hicieron novios, su aniversario seria dentro de una semana, Jacob se canso de estar sentado junto a Bella sin hacer nada y después de un rato desapareció, fue ese el momento en que Bella y Alice se lo empezaron a pasar bien, bailando y haciendo el tonto, después Jacob llevo a Bella a casa y le dijo que no podría ir a su graduación, eso puso muy contenta a Bella ya que así no tendría que fingir delante de sus padres.

El sábado por la mañana Bella se arreglo con esmero, más que porque la fueran a ver era porque sino Alice montaría en cólera y no la quería ver enfadada un día como ese, la ceremonia paso muy rápido, Bella dio su discurso, que fue muy aplaudido por todos y al final recogió su diploma, estaba feliz porque por fin había geminado la secundaria y estaba triste porque Edward no estaba allí para abrazarla.

Después de posar con sus padres en las fotos y con su hermano que si había viajado ya que tanto Emmet, como Rosalie, como Jasper ya tenían vacaciones, después de posar con Alice y sus compañeros de clase salió del recinto para tomar aire antes de ponerse a llorar por no poder estar con Edward en su graduación, ni en su cumpleaños, cuando iba por el pasillo alguien tiro de ella y la metió en el baño, la beso con pasión y la acaricio por todo el cuerpo, cuando ese chico la soltó ella iba a protestar a la vez iba a abofetearle pero se dio cuenta de quien era, Edward estaba allí. Su cara solo podía mostrar felicidad, se abrazaron como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

B: ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Bella sin quitar la sonrisa de la boca

E: Tu que crees

B: Estoy tan feliz de verte

E: Yo también

B: TE amo Edward

E: Te amo Bella

B: Feliz cumpleaños

E: Gracias, es el mejor

B: ¿Por?

E: Es evidente cielo, porque estoy contigo

B: Edward, tenemos que irnos, nos estarán buscando

E: Sólo un momento, la beso, te recojo esta tarde a las ocho ¿vale?

B: Vale

E: Te quiero

B: Te quiero

Ambos salieron de allí, y cada uno se fue con sus respectivas familias, comieron con ellos y se fueron a sus casas. Edward paso a buscarla a las ocho y se fueron a cenar, ambos estaban tan felices que se les paso el tiempo volando, cuando acabaron de cenar Edward estuvo tentado de llevarla a un hotel, pero no podían hacerle ese feo a Alice por lo que acudieron a la fiesta que ella daba en su casa, era una fiesta de graduación, pero al final se convirtió en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bella se quedo en casa de los Cullen como casi todos los fines de semana, con la diferencia que esta vez Edward también estaría allí, cuando acabo la fiesta cada uno se fue a su cuarto, después de un rato Bella se deslizó hasta la habitación de Edward ya que no podía dormir, Edward la recibió con los brazos abiertos, en principio iban a dormir, pero cuando empezaron a besarse la cosa se calentó y cada vez eran besos mas apasionados, comenzaron a acariciarse y esta vez no se detuvieron, hicieron el amor por primera vez de forma lenta y apasionada. Ambos estaban más que felices, porque aunque Edward volviera a Nueva York por tres días cuando volvieran ya no tendrían que separarse.

Ese sin dudarlo había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9, PILLADOS

**9.- PILLADOS**

Edward y Bella estaban más que felices, iban a ir juntos a la universidad lo que significaba que se liberaban temporalmente de las presiones de sus familias, ambos tenían claro que se amaban y lucharían por su relación con uñas y dientes.

Una semana después de la graduación era el primer aniversario de Edward y Bella y el quería preparar algo especial para la ocasión, después de pensarlo mucho y como el día en cuestión caía en el fin de semana decidió que harían una escapada, se irían cerca de Mt. Vernon, al norte de Seattle, a una cabaña retirada, en medio del bosque, pasarían el fin de semana recuperando el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos en esos meses.

Cuando Edward estaba preparando los últimos toques entro Alice sin avisar en su habitación, Edward se puso nervioso e intento disimular sin mucho éxito, hablo con Alice cuando el se dio cuenta que ella lo sabia, al preguntarle desde cuando lo sabia ella le reconoció que les vio besándose en fin de año, entonces Alice se mostró un poco dolida porque la pareja no hubiera confiado en ella, Alice les hubiera ayudado de todas formas, Edward le explicó que lo habían decidido para evitar que Bella pudiera sufrir alguna consecuencia, iban a decírselo a sus hermanos en Nueva York, cuando estuvieran lejos de sus familias y de Tanya y Jacob.

Alice se puso muy feliz y se mostró muy dispuesta a seguir ayudándolos, ella odiaba a Tanya y mucho más a Jacob, Edward le confeso a su hermana que un día se casaría con Bella y aunque su padre se opusiera lo haría, no le interesaba el hospital de su padre sin Bella no estaba con él. Alice decidió ayudar a su hermano para su aniversario preparando a Bella para el fin de semana sin decirle nada.

Por fin llego el momento y Edward y Bella se fueron de fin de semana, hicieron el amor, dieron paseos por el bosque y hablaron mucho del futuro, por lo menos como querrían que fuera ese futuro, decidieron que vivirían juntos, Edward, Bella y Alice, sabían lo que Alice iba a decir, pero a ellos no les importaba, Emmet dado que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Rosalie se irían a un apartamento que hay al lado de donde viven los chicos y allí vivirían con Jasper.

El padre de Bella no estaba muy feliz con la situación en los apartamentos, pero como su hermano estaría en el de al lado y Edward estudiaba para ser médico al final accedió, al volver de ese fin de semana harían lo necesario para poder preparar los apartamentos, ellos tendrían habitaciones separadas "oficialmente", pero al final Edward convenció a Bella para compartir la habitación, después de ese fin de semana y las vacaciones le iba a resultar muy difícil no dormir con ella.

Las vacaciones las había organizado Alice, irían a San Francisco durante 20 días, Emmet tenia su propio dinero ya que recibía beneficios por el rendimiento de sus acciones de Swan´s Corporation, pero Bella no hasta lo 18 años que cumpliría en septiembre, era demasiado caro pero ni Edward ni Alice la dejaron protestar, alquilaron una casa en la parte lujosa de la ciudad, estaba cerca de la playa y del centro para las compras.

Edward tenia su cuarto, Jasper el suyo, Emmet y Rosalie el suyo y Bella y Alice el suyo, Alice lo había organizado así para que Bella pudiera escabullirse por las noches con Edward, que Emmet les pillara era improbable ya que era un dormilón y el ultimo en levantarse, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, Alice se encargo de hacer los programas, Edward y Bella aprovechaban los momentos a solas de Emmet y Rosalie para estar ellos a solas, pasearon por la ciudad tomados de la mano, tuvieron cenas románticas, e hicieron todas las cosas que los novios suelen hacer, eran muy felices y cada vez estaban más enamorados.

Esta situación propicio un mayor acercamiento entre Alice y Jasper y al final de las vacaciones ninguno de los dos tenia ninguna duda, se habían enamorado, todos se pusieron muy felices, según Emmet ahora solo faltaba encontrar mejores novios para Edward y Bella y así poderse deshacer de Tanya y Jacob respectivamente.

Después de las maravillosas vacaciones volvieron a Forks, las chicas tenían que embalar todas las cosas que querían llevarse a Nueva York, Edward tenia que volver antes porque tenia trabajo desde el 1 de agosto aunque las clases empezarían sobre el 20, todos querían llegar unos días antes para preparar la vuelta a clase, y tanto Bella como Alice tenían que formalizar la matricula y ver sus horarios.

Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper se fueron como el día 5 de agosto, querían tener un tiempo para mudarse de apartamento, Edward no modificaría nada en el suyo hasta que llegara Alice, si hiciera algo sin su consentimiento le mataría, las chicas llegarían el día 10 de agosto, Bella convenció a Alice para que hicieran el viaje en el coche de Alice, así se llevarían sus cosas y el coche, y vivirían una aventura las dos juntas, ellas se le pasaron fenomenal, pero los chicos no respiraron hasta que las vieron llegar.

Alice según llego se puso a organizar el apartamento, menos mal que sus compañeros eran su hermano y su mejor amiga que la adoraban porque Alice era una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza.

Mientras Edward y Bella estaba acabando de pintar el salón, Alice y Jasper fueron a elegir cosas para la habitación de Alice, mientras Emmet y Rosalie se encargaban de la comida, cuando volvieron al apartamento Emmet se llevo el susto de su vida, Edward y Bella acabaron de pintar el salón cuando empezaron a coquetear y juguetear con la pintura, se lo estaban pasando muy bien cuando empezaron a calentarse y darse besos apasionados, Edward copio a Bella en brazos sujetándola por las nalgas y forzándola a rodearle con sus piernas, la necesidad de sexo entre ello iba en aumento, Edward ya tenia una notable erección y Bella estaba bastante húmeda y justo cuando se dirigían al cuarto entraron Emmet y Rosalie que se quedaron de piedra por haber pillado a Edward en esa situación.

Emmet y Rosalie no sabían que Edward tenia una relación, Emmet empezó a bromear diciéndole a Edward que se iba a enterar cuando llegaran las chicas y vieran el desastre, Emmet enmudeció cuando Edward se dio la vuelta y dejo a Bella en el suelo, Emmet paso por todos los estados de animo, furia, ira, decepción y ¿alegría?, cuando por fin pudo hablar, lo que dijo les dejo a los demás de una pieza, se dirigió a Edward, le dio la mano, le dijo que se alegraba y que si le hacia daño le mataría con sus propias manos.

Bella y Emmet se fueron a hablar a la cocina y ella le explico todo, que ya habían pensado en contárselo, ahora ella se sentía segura con su hermano y su novio allí y sabia que Emmet la protegería con su padre y con Jacob. Bella se sorprendió de lo bien que se lo había tomado Emmet, pero este le reconoció que nunca la había visto tan feliz y eso era lo mas importante para el.

Ahora todos sus amigos lo sabían y no tenían que esconderse, por lo menos en Nueva York, todos los chicos volvieron a Forks para el cumpleaños de Bella era el numero 18 y tenia que celebrarlo con su familia, Alice organizo una gran fiesta para todos sus amigos, acudieron por supuesto Jacob y sus padres, Edward llevo a Tanya, tuvo tiempo de avisar a Bella para que no la sorprendiera y no generara problemas entre ellos, a Bella no le hizo gracia pero en Forks de momento eran solo amigos.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche los padres de Bella y de Jacob se fueron a su casa de la playa por el resto del fin de semana y se quedaron los chicos solos, Emmet no quitaba los ojos de encima a Jacob que había bebido mas de la cuenta y tenia las manos muy largas, como Edward no podía proteger a su novia en publico lo hacia el.

Hubo un momento en que Jacob se paso de la raya y acorralo a Bella en el pasillo y empezó a tocarla, ella gritaba y cuando sus amigos acudieron obligaron a Jacob a apartarse a pesar que el no dejaba de decir que era su novia, Bella no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Edward y gritar que ella no era su novia y nunca lo seria.

Cuando Bella se tranquilizo un poco, los chicos fueron a hablar con Jacob, Emmet, Edward y Jasper amenazaron a Jacob si se volvía a propasar con Bella, incluso si se acercaba a ella contra su voluntad, Emmet imponía mucho por su tamaño por lo que le amenazo físicamente si le comentaba algo a sus padres, tanto a los de Jacob como a los de Emmet y Bella.

Después de eso Jacob desapareció de la fiesta y al poco rato Tanya también lo hizo por lo que enseguida dieron la fiesta por finalizada para poder disfrutar solo los seis, poco después se fueron a dormir y Edward pudo darle su regalo a Bella en privado, y lo disfrutaron ambos, mucho, después de eso volvieron a la universidad, a su vida real, Edward comenzaba segundo de medicina y Bella primero de literatura y periodismo, gracias a sus notas había accedido a un programa especial solo para los mejores que le permitía licenciarse de las dos carreras al tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10, NAVIDADES AMARGAS

**10.- NAVIDADES AMARGAS**

Los chicos se acostumbraron rápidamente a sus rutinas, Alice y Bella tardaron un poco más en ajustar sus horarios y encontrar el equilibrio, salían a las ocho de la mañana para ir a clase, las clases eran de nueve a una, luego comían, vía SMS veían si podían comer todos juntos o no, cuando no era posible Alice Y Bella comían en la cafetería de la facultad de Bella ya que sus edificios estaban juntos, normalmente se les unía Rosalie. Edward trabajaba con su profesor de tres a siete y Bella encontró un trabajo de medio turno en la biblioteca de la facultad, de tres a seis, los demás también tenían cosas en la tarde, normalmente cursos de perfeccionamiento.

Se habían acostumbrado muy bien a la convivencia, Alice y Rosalie se encargaban de comprar, los chicos de mantener el orden y Bella de cocinar, a ella se la daba muy bien y después de haber pasado "hambre" el primer año todos estaban encantados de que Bella se ocupara de la cocina.

A las parejas también les iba bien, Bella y Edward cada vez estaban más felices, ya no tenían que esconderse y podían disfrutar de su amor como cualquier otra pareja, disfrutaban mucho de su tiempo juntos, estudiaban juntos y los fines de semana paseaban por la ciudad, salían solos o con los chicos, en resumen vivían.

Tuvieron algunas discusiones banales, excepto una la más importante hasta el momento, a causa de una chica, Sophie, Edward no entendía porque Bella se había enfadado. Esa chica había estado todo el año anterior persiguiendo a Edward, incluso intento trabajar con el, y siempre buscaba estar en sus grupos de trabajo, después de discutirlo Bella se dio cuenta que Edward ni se había dado cuenta de la persecución y desde que lo hablaron Edward huía de la chica como de la peste, aunque Sophie no se daba por vencida y había fines de semana que le buscaba en casa para salir.

En una ocasión fue Alice la que hablo con ella para hacerla entender que Edward no estaba interesado y que tenia novia, pero a ella le daba igual, al final los chicos estaban planteándose realmente denunciar la situación a la policía ya que empezada a ser agobiante y se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero acoso.

Todo siguió con normalidad hasta la fiesta de Halloween, la fiesta caía en fin de semana, mas concretamente la noche del sábado, lo que Alice interpreto como una señal para montar una fiesta en casa, Emmet estaba encantado con la idea, sin embargo Edward era más reacio, no le apetecía tener a un montón de gente en su salón, Alice cedió e hizo una lista corta, solo los más allegados de cada uno, con que cada uno invitara a cinco o seis compañeros tendríamos una fiesta de unas treinta personas, usaron las salas de estar de los dos apartamentos.

La fiesta iba fenomenal hasta que se colaron determinadas personas, Alice era seguida por un perrito faldero llamado Alec hasta que Jasper no pudo más y con mucha tranquilidad y aplomo le dijo que si seguía detrás de su novia lo lamentaría. Rosalie llamo la atención de un tal Félix, compañero de facultad de Edward pero al que este no había invitado, en cuanto Emmet lo vio le dejo claro que no era bienvenido al retorcerle el brazo. Bella tenia su propio acosador, compañero de clase que hasta ese día había sido muy amable y prudente, Mike acorralo a Bella en la cocina y cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre ella apareció Edward rugiendo como si fuera un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa, Mike salio huyendo de Edward y de la fiesta.

Cuando parecía que se habían acabado los invitados indeseables apareció Sophie, lo que hizo que Bella se enfureciera considerablemente, aunque esta vez el destino de su ira no era Edward sino la chica, Bella seguida de Rosalie y Alice se dirigieron hacia ella para dejarle las cosas claras cuando vieron que Sophie se abalanzaba sobre Edward, pero en ese momento apareció Tanya, la que faltaba, y al ver a una chica intentando besar a su "eddi" se lanzo encima de ella dejando las cosas claras a Sophie y parece que esta vez si lo entendió.

De una forma surrealista Tanya acabo con el problema, después había que librarse de ella, pero esta vez Edward de manera muy seria le dejo en claro que no volviera a buscarle y le dejara en paz cuando estuviera lejos de Forks, que allí no montaría el numero por sus padres, pero que fuera de eso no quería verla, Tanya bastante avergonzada se fue y le amenazo con decírselo a sus padres pero a Edward le daba igual, cada vez tenia mas claro que no quería nada de su familia si eso implicaba dejar a Bella y sus amigos.

Cuando se acabo la fiesta se quedaron todos satisfechos de haber espantado a todos los "moscones", Edward estaba particularmente feliz un moscón se había librado de otro y luego el había echado a Tanya, sabia que no era para siempre pero esperaba poder hacerlo pronto.

Llegaron los planes para acción de gracias, Bella y Emmet habían decidido no ir, total sus padres se iban corriendo a la casa de la playa con los Black el fin de semana sin importarles que sus hijos estuvieran en casa y que hiciera dos meses que no los veían, para Bella era mejor no ir, eso le libraba de ver a Jacob, Edward decidió no dejar sola a Bella a pesar de las suplicas de su madre, pero el la convenció para no ir porque no tenia días en el trabajo y no podía dejar plantado al profesor Brown, Esme accedió haciéndole prometer que pasaría las vacaciones de navidad en casa, y Edward le dijo que allí estaría. Alice les dijo a sus padres que se quedaba, que no quería volver sin Edward, y entonces el padre de ambos chicos monto en cólera y acuso a Edward de poner a su hermana en su contra. Las cosas entre Edward y su padre no estaban bien desde que Edward se decidió por la pediatría.

Los Hale si volvían a casa, les daba pena pero querían ver a sus padres, los demás les tenían algo de envidia por tener unos padres "normales" que se preocupan por sus hijos y solo quieren que estos sean felices. Unos días antes de viajar los padres de Rosalie y Jasper le avisaron que se tenían que ir porque una tía de su madre estaba muy enferma y no tenia más familia, tenían que viajar a Texas, no los hacían ir con ellos porque ni siquiera la conocían y no iba a ser un viaje cómodo, ambos chicos se pusieron algo tristes por no ver a sus padres, pero a la vez estaban contentos de pasar ese día con sus amigos, con su familia.

Bella cocino para los seis un autentico festín de acción de gracias, pavo, pure de patatas, pastes de calabaza, pastel de zanahorias, etc…, las chicas ayudaron un poco a Bella y los chicos se encargaron de poner la mesa mientras veían el partido de futbol, fue una cena espectacular para todos y coincidieron que ellos seis habían formado una familia unida.

Cuando llegaron las navidades fueron a Forks, cada uno fue con su familia, habían faltado en acción de gracias por lo que debían pasar estas fiestas con la familia, los Hale eran amigos de los padres de Bella y Emmet, aunque no entendían porque los trataban así eran un gran apoyo para los chicos, sobre todo en la cena del día 24 de diciembre, nochebuena, ya que tanto Edward como Bella habían decidido tantear la posibilidad de que sus padres les dejaran salir con la persona que ellos quisieran.

Bella espero casi al final de la cena para hacer el comentario, sabia que su padre se iba a enfadar y no quería arruinar toda la velada. Bella les comento a sus padres que había conocido a un chico en la universidad y que le gustaba mucho. Su madre se alegro mucho lo que sorprendió a Bella ya que creía que estaba de acuerdo en que se casara con Jacob.

Sin embargo su padre fue otra cuestión, Charlie dijo que eso no estaba en discusión, que ella se casaría con Jacob, que le había permitido ir a la universidad pero no pensaba permitir que anulara los planes. Bella se revelo y le dijo a su padre que era su vida y el no podía imponerle nada, Charlie le dijo que si pensaba cancelarlo todo no contara con el ni con su dinero y Bella le dijo que no le necesitaba para nada y que ella tenia su propio dinero, tenia una beca completa, el dinero que le habían dado sus padres hasta ese momento, su trabajo y el rendimiento de sus acciones, ya tenia 18 años y ya cobraba de la compañía, eso no lo podía anular su padre ya que lo había estipulado su abuelo en el testamento.

Bella se levanto de la mesa y dijo que se iba, Emmet salio detrás de ella y le pregunto donde iba, ella dijo que iría con Edward y Alice, Emmet la defendió con su padre pero no había servido de nada, así que por lo menos la llevaría a casa de los Cullen. Cuando llego allí llamo al timbre muy nerviosa y espero que alguien le abriese.

E: Bella, cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

B: Me he peleado con mi padre

E: Bella eso no era lo que queríamos

B: Lo se, pero me dijo que si no me casaba con Jacob no contara con el para nada, que dejaba de ser su hija

E: Vaya, te ha ido peor que a mi

B: No me importa si estoy contigo, el nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros, sólo por el dinero. Mi madre si se alegraba de que hubiera conocido a alguien

E: A lo mejor todo se arregla amor

B: No creo, no en este viaje por lo menos. ¿Tú crees que pueda quedarme aquí?

E: Si, pero como amiga de Alice, les he dicho que he conocido a alguien pero no quien era, mi madre se ha puesto contenta y mi padre me ha dicho que puedo divertirme con quien quiera mientras al final de la carrera me case con Tanya.

B: Pero eso es horrible

E: Lo se, he protestado pero el ha dado por finalizada la conversación, pero no me importa y ahora estas aquí y puedo pasar tiempo contigo y besarte, aunque sea a escondidas.

B: Estoy feliz de estar aquí

E: Yo también, Alice te buscan

Edward la beso y espero a que Alice saliera al recibidor, cuando llego con ellos se sorprendió de ver a Bella y esta le contó lo que había pasado, Alice alucino, no podía entender ese comportamiento, pero en seguida le vio el lado positivo, pasaría las fiestas con ellos, se iban a divertir mucho, como si no se vieran a diario, iban a ir de compras a salir, etc… Entraron todos en la sala donde estaban los Cullen y los Denali, por supuesto estaba Tanya, aunque a Bella no le hacia gracia era solo por un rato ya que después de la cena se marchaban, al día siguiente comían con los Hale.

Esme estaba encantada con que Bella se quedara con ellos, Carlisle aunque era menos expresivo apreciaba a Bella por lo que también estaba encantado y Bella de alguna manera se sintió parte de la familia aunque no como a Edward y Bella les habría gustado, pero todo se daría más adelante.

Salieron esa noche y lo pasaron bien los seis chicos, en navidad se hizo el gran anuncio, Alice y Jasper eran novios, todos estaban encantados incluso Carlisle estaba feliz a pesar de que no habría nadie perfecto para su niña Jasper se acercaba bastante. Pasaron el resto de la semana tranquilos y disfrutando de las vacaciones, en fin de año salieron a un Pub en Port Ángeles para comenzar el año los seis juntos y unos días después volvieron a Nueva York.

Empezaron como unas navidades desastrosas, aunque al final no lo habían sido tanto, Bella volvía con la pena de estar peleada don sus padres, pero era algo que en ese momentos no podía solucionar, tenia que dejar pasar algo de tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11, MEJOR EN NUEVA YORK

**11.- MEJOR EN NUEVA YORK**

Después de las desastrosas navidades volvieron a Nueva York, a Bella no le gustaba estar enfadada con sus padres pero no se iba a dejar avasallar, ni por ellos ni por nadie, cada vez tenia más claro lo que quería hacer con su vida y entre esas cosas no estaba casarse con Jacob ni vivir la vida de florero que su padre quería para ella.

Con Edward tenia su propia identidad y podía decidir lo que quería hacer con su vida, seguía siendo protector pero no hasta el punto de querer anularla, su hermano la apoyaba en esa decisión y tampoco hablaba mucho con sus padres, el sólo llamaba de vez en cuando a su madre, Rene estaba realmente entre la espada y la pared y esperaba encontrar una forma de mantenerse en contacto con su hija, de momento no intento nada, ella conocía el carácter de Bella perfectamente y sabia que era muy pronto aun.

Bella tubo una charla con Edward, desde que habían vuelto a la universidad no les daba tregua a Alice y Jasper y Bella no entendía porque, ellos habían tenido que esconderse durante un año, y aun lo hacían de sus padres, y no era agradable, por eso no entendía el comportamiento de Edward.

B: Edward, ¿Por qué se lo estas poniendo tan difícil a Alice?

E: ¿Difícil?

B: Si, difícil, cuando esta aquí no la dejas en paz, cuando sale quieres saber donde esta cada minuto y si no te lo dice te enfadas, esta empezando a ser muy molesto, y no entiendo porque lo haces, tu no eres así.

E: Bella ella es mi hermana pequeña y tengo que protegerla.

B: ¿Confías en ella?

E: Si, claro

B: Pues demuéstraselo, se lo debes, ella nos ha ayudado mucho y sigue haciéndolo. ¿Te imaginas que Emmet se hubiera comportado así conmigo?. Podría no haberme dejado vivir aquí contigo.

Edward comprendió que Bella tenia razón y se había obcecado con una situación que no dependía de él, ni siquiera le molestaba de verdad, solo ejercía el deber que creía que tenia para con su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que la estaba asfixiando y eso no era lógico. Alice era la mejor hermana que se podía tener.

Edward y Alice hablaron y solucionaron las cosas, Alice le hizo ver que cada pareja tenia sus plazos, pero que aun así el que más estaba corriendo era el, llegaron a la conclusión que lo que realmente molestaba a Edward era la intimidad que podrían tener Alice y Jasper, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse pues los dos eran adultos y se amaban tanto como el y Bella se amaban, y es por ese amor que se tenían que no podía evitar tener intimidad con su pareja.

Hablo también con Jasper para tranquilizarle y que no viera en el una amenaza para su relación, aun así Edward se reservo el derecho de matarle si le hacia daño a su hermana, Jasper lo acepto con dignidad ya que era la misma amenaza que el le había hecho a Emmet y que Emmet le había hecho a Edward.

El ambiente se relajo bastante después de que Edward hablase con Alice y Jasper, entre Edward y Bella las cosas no podían ir mejor, se acercaba San Valentín y tanto Rose como Alice estaban emocionadas, a Bella no le emocionaba más la fecha que cualquier otro día, de hecho habían acordado Edward y ella que pasarían la noche en el apartamento ya que todos los demás salían y que no se harían regalos.

Edward acepto pero solo porque le estaba preparando una gran sorpresa a Bella, no es que le gustara la fecha en si, sino que después de las navidades quería hacer algo especial para su novia y así olvidar ese recuerdo, aunque fuese un poquito.

El 14 de febrero era domingo por lo que las chicas secuestraron a Bella el sábado por la tarde para ir de compras y luego pasar una noche de chicas, cuando se fueron a la cama Edward estaba esperándola como todas las noches para disfrutar de su noche de sábado y empezar a celebrar San Valentín. El domingo se fueron a casa de Rosalie y echaron a los chicos de allí, se arreglaron las tres, aunque Bella no entendía muy bien porque ya que no iban a salir de casa, pero tanto Rosalie como Alice le dijeron que seria igualmente una noche especial, era más fácil dejarse hacer que discutir, así que se relajo y disfruto.

La vistieron con un conjunto de lencería sugerente de color azul a juego con el vestido palabra de honor que habían comprado el sábado, los zapatos eran de plataforma y con mucho tacón , pero sorprendentemente cómodos, le hacían ver unas piernas larguísimas que la hacían sentirse guapa y sexy, eran de color negro a juego con el bolso de mano.

A las seis de la tarde llamaron al timbre, Rose y Alice sabían que era Edward porque ellas habían quedado media hora más tarde, pero Bella no tenia ni idea de quien podía ser tan pronto, ella creía que cenarían a las siete. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta se encontró en ella a Edward vestido con un traje gris marengo y camisa blanca, estaba muy guapo, llevaba una rosa de color rosa en la mano que enseguida le ofreció a Bella con una nota:

_El color rosa es el de la amistad y con esta rosa celebramos el día del amor y la amistad._

_Te quiere _

_Edward_

Bella se quedo sin aliento y no podía articular palabra, Edward estaba muy complacido ante su reacción, le dio un suave beso en los labios, le tomo la mano y la llevo rumbo al coche para ir a cenar. Bella pregunto donde iban y Edward le dijo que lo tenía todo preparado y le pidió por favor que se dejara consentir. Bella se hubiera negado, pero la verdad le apetecía pasar con el una noche romántica, le dejo hacer y se dejo sorprender.

Cuando llegaron al coche Bella se encontró con una rosa azul y una nota:

_El azul es el color del romance, esta rosa es azul intenso, tan intenso como el romance que tenemos_

_Te quiere_

_Edward_

Fueron a un restaurante italiano en el centro, no era muy grande y por eso era bastante exclusivo, al llegar a la mesa Edward dejo sobre el servicio de Bella una rosa blanca.

_La rosa blanca representa la pureza, esa pureza que posee tu alma y tu amor hacia mí_

_Te quiere_

_Edward_

Pidieron la comida, disfrutaron de la cena tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, cuando llegaron los postres Edward le dio a Bella otra rosa y otra nota.

_La rosa naranja representa el amor pasional y el deseo que siento por ti y que sentiré el resto de mi vida_

_Te quiere_

_Edward_

Bella cada vez estaba más emocionada y no sabia que decir, pero Edward le infundía confianza con solo mirarla por lo que a pesar de su rubor y la vergüenza que pasaba con estos gestos tan románticos pudo disfrutar de su noche.

Edward le dio un regalo, a pesar de haber acordado no hacérselos, y Bella se enfado un poquito, ya consideraba suficiente regalo la cena y las flores, sobre todo por el gesto que eso suponía. Al final se rindió y abrió la cajita que Edward le entrego, dentro había una pulsera para colgar dijes, era de oro y llevaba un corazón colgando, era un diamante aunque no demasiado grande. Antes de que se quejara Edward le explico que lo había heredado de su abuela y que esta se lo dio para la mujer que el amara e hiciera su esposa. Bella empezó a híper ventilar hasta que Edward la calmo diciendo que no era un proposición aún, algún día se lo pediría pero todavía no.

A Bella le encanto el regalo y entonces le dio el suyo, Edward frunció el ceño, también iba para ella lo de no hacerse regalos, pero Bella le aclaro que lo había visto en una tienda y no pudo resistirse, le tendió el paquete y Edward lo abrió, era una cuaderno de partituras para escribir canciones con las pastas de cuero y las hojas de pergamino, además de un conjunto de pluma y tintero de principios del siglo XX. A Edward le encanto y no pudo resistirse, se levanto de su silla, se acerco a ella y le dio un largo beso cargado de todo el amor que sentía.

Edward le dio entonces a Bella otra rosa con su nota correspondiente:

_La rosa roja representa el amor pasional y sincero que he sentido, siento y sentiré el resto de mi vida._

_Te quiere_

_Edward_

Salieron del restaurante, Bella creía que rumbo a casa, ella tenia planeado agradecerle tan fabulosa noche con una noche de pasión, pero Edward tenia una ultima sorpresa para Bella, ella siempre había querido ir coche de caballos y esa noche el deseo se hacia realidad, Edward ya había contratado uno por lo que estaba esperándolos cuando salieron del restaurante.

_Edward la ayudo a subir al coche de caballos y luego cuando subió el le dio a Bella un ramo de tulipanes que eran las flores favoritas de Bella con una nota:_

_Cuatro tulipanes amarillos que demuestran lo enamorado que estoy de ti_

_Cuatro tulipanes blancos que demuestran el amor extremo que siento por ti_

_Cuatro tulipanes rojos que indican el amor eterno que tengo para ti._

_Te quiere, te ama, te adora_

_Edward_

Bella ya no pudo contener más la emoción y empezó a llorar, Edward al principio se asusto de que no le hubiese gustado, pero ella le aclaro que era porque no creía ser merecedora de tantas atenciones y que el hubiera organizado todo esto para ella le hacia sentirse querida, amada y deseada. Edward se relajo y la beso dulce y apasionadamente. Volvieron al coche y de ahí a casa a seguir celebrando, apagaron los teléfonos para que los chicos no los molestaran.

Después de ese día siguieron con sus cases, sus trabajos, sus vidas en definitiva, eran felices y los seis a demás de cómo amigos funcionaban como una familia, se apoyaba en los duros momentos y se alegraban por los demás por sus éxitos. Pasado un mes y medio llego la Semana Santa (vacaciones de pascua o vacaciones de primavera), y tomaron la decisión de volver a Forks, Bella intentaría hablar con sus padres y hacer las paces con ellos, pero se quedaría en casa de Alice y Edward como invitada de Alice por supuesto.

Emmet tampoco se quedaría con sus padres, se quedaría con los Hale que le querían como a un hijo, de todas formas sus padres se iban unos días a la casa de la playa, esa era una de las razones por la que los hermanos Swan se enfadaban con sus padres, porque no eran capaces de faltar a la playa para ver a sus hijos que hace meses no veían.

Bella hablo con su padre que no dio su brazo a torcer, su madre hablo con ella en privado y muy sutilmente la animo a hacer su vida y tomar sus decisiones, pero a espaldas de su padre. Jacob también apareció queriendo salir con ella, Bella estaba convencida que le había llamado su padre, pero Bella se negó y le recordó veladamente lo que Emmet, Jasper y Edward le habían dicho en la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

Después de esto los días de vacaciones no fueron tan malos, esta vez Tanya no apareció y Edward cada vez se mostraba más atento con ella en su casa, solo se escondían para besarse, Edward intento que Bella se escapara por las noches a su cuarto, y aunque era una tortura no dormir con el, ella no quería arriesgarse a que sus padres la pillaran y darles un motivo para echarla de allí.

Volvieron a la universidad y a las clases y eso solo sirvió para constatar que donde mejor estaban era en Nueva York, en su casa, con sus amigos y hermanos y disfrutando del amor que se tenían, si definitivamente mejor en Nueva York.


	12. Chapter 12, NO VOLVEMOS A FORKS

**12.- NO VOLVEMOS A FORKS**

Después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa decidieron centrarse en sus vidas y sus estudios, ambos eran buenos estudiantes y llevaban muy bien sus carreras y no iban a dejar que sus padres arruinaran sus sueños.

Tuvieron un par de meses de mucho trabajo entre la universidad y los empleos a tiempo parcial que ambos tenían, aun así encontraban tiempo para dedicarse el uno al otro, estudiaban juntos y eso les relajaba y les hacia concentrarse más por lo que al final se buscaban para estudiar.

Después de los exámenes finales que fueron muy estresantes celebraron el cumpleaños de Edward, Alice quería una gran fiesta pero Edward la convenció para no hacer nada especialmente grande, el solo quería relajarse y disfrutar con sus amigos, por lo que al final fue una cena con sus amigos y una salida por la noche a disfrutar de la libertad de la universidad.

Edward acababa de cumplir 20 años y eso le hacia verse casi adulto, su hermana y Jasper le regalaron ropa como era de suponer, Emmet y Rosalie le regalaron un portátil (Ordenador, laptop) nuevo ya que el suyo estaba empezando a dar problemas y Bella le regalo tres semanas en Orlando, para ir a Disney Word y la Universal y hacer un tour por todos los parques de la zona, que son muchos.

Edward se enfado un poco con Bella porque se había gastado mucho dinero y ella lo necesitaba ahora que no tenia el apoyo de sus padres, Bella le explico que con la beca y el trabajo cubría todos los gastos, y que lo que recibía de las empresas Sawn, que era mucho más de lo que ella creía al principio, tenia más que suficiente para darse caprichos y le recordó que el había pagado las vacaciones anteriores, además era un regalo. Edward se relajo y lo acepto gustosamente.

Bella entonces se dirigió al resto de sus amigos aunque más concretamente a Alice, y les pregunto si no pensaban unirse a las vacaciones, ella sabia que no había consultado pero pensó que les gustaría a todos el plan, en ese momento aceptaron gustosamente y Alice se puso inmediatamente a hacer la reserva.

Disfrutaron del resto de la noche y luego volvieron a casa a terminar su celebración, tenían que celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward, pero también que ambos habían acabado estupendamente sus cursos universitarios.

Llego el momento de irse de vacaciones, se iban del 15 de julio al 7 de agosto, a ellos les gustaba Nueva York, especialmente el campus en agosto, había actividad pero no mucha, y el ambiente era especialmente romántico por lo que les gustaba llegar antes que el resto de la gente, a parte del hecho de que ambos debían volver a sus trabajo antes de empezar las clases.

Este año no volvieron a Forks, Bella no estaba de humor, seguía muy dolida y la Semana Santa no había ayudado, Alice y Edward hablaron con sus padres y estos aceptaron, sus hijos se hacían mayores y tenían que vivir sus vidas, Carlisle le daba tregua a Edward, pero solo hasta acabar la carrera, luego volvería a volver a presionarlo.

Llegaron a Orlando, al hotel que habían elegido, era de una cadena de hoteles española, de cuatro estrellas, los estándares españoles para los hoteles son muy altos por lo que Bella se había imaginado que seria un buen hotel, y estaba en lo cierto, las habitaciones eran muy amplias con grandes armarios, televisión, mini bar, secador de pelo, baño completo, bañera enorme, servicio de lavandería y plancha, buffet libre para el desayuno y restaurantes donde poder cenar tanto en modo buffet como a la carta.

Para desplazarse a los parques el hotel tenia un servicio de autobuses por lo que los desplazamientos estaban solucionados, estaban encantados de pasar allí tres semanas y disfrutar de un muy merecido descanso para todos. Fueron unas vacaciones estupendas, pasaron tiempo con sus amigos, su familia, pero también pasaron tiempo a solas, disfrutaron como niños de los parques y como adultos por las noches.

Hacia tiempo que no lo pasaban así de bien, y la vuelta a Nueva York les ponía algo tristes, pero luego recordaban que todavía les quedaban días para disfrutar el verano en la ciudad y el buen humor volvía.

Volvieron a las clases, Edward empezaba tercero de medicina y Bella empezaba segundo de literatura y periodismo, también llego el cumpleaños de Bella, se negó a una fiesta sin embargo le hacia mucha ilusión cenar en el hotel plaza, se arreglaron los seis de etiqueta y cenaron en uno de los restaurantes gourmet del hotel, cuando acabaron la cena y se disponían a irse a casa Edward paro a Bella y le dijo que su regalo de cumpleaños era pasar el fin de semana en el hotel, al principio Bella se quejo pero al final accedió y paso uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida con toda clase de mimos y atenciones, tanto por parte de los servicios del hotel como por parte de su novio.

Empezaron el ritmo de clases, y el inicio de curso fue tan bueno como el final del año anterior, todos los chicos estaban centrados en sus carreras lo que suponía que tuvieran buenas notas, pero no descuidaba ni a sus amigos ni a sus parejas, algunos fines de semana hacían algo todos juntos y otros fines de semana tenían tiempo a solas, todos eran muy felices y eso inquietaba mucho a Bella ya que se acercaban las fiestas y eso suponía romper sus burbuja de felicidad.

Para Acción de Gracias se quedaban en Nueva York como el año anterior, tampoco querían forzar las cosas con sus padres, cuando llego la Navidad Edward y Bella discutieron, ella quería quedarse en Nueva York sola mientras el resto de sus amigos iban a Forks a pasar las fiestas, por supuesto Edward se negó en redondo y dijo que si ella se quedaba el también, cuando Alice y Emmet se enteraron montaron en cólera y a Bella no le quedo más remedio que ceder y viajar con ellos a Forks, no quería mortificarse pensando que había separado a sus amigos de sus familias en Navidad.

Bella se quedo con los Cullen ya que todavía no se hablaba con sus padres, con su madre tuvo un breve acercamiento en una visita al supermercado propiciada por su hermano, Rene seguía alentándola a vivir y disfrutar, aunque fuera sin el beneplácito de su padre, esa conversación le dio a Bella ciertas esperanzas de que las cosas podrían arreglarse con el tiempo. Las Navidades acabaron y volvieron a Nueva York, no habían sido las mejores navidades, pero tampoco habían sido malas, sobre todo porque Bella se sentía querida en casa de los Cullen, aunque sabia que eso cambiaria en el momento en que se supiera que Edward y ella estaban juntos.

Tuvieron un trimestre tranquilo en la universidad, los exámenes de febrero les había ido muy bien y todos estaba contentos por ello, eso los tenia felices y entusiasmados, llegaron entonces las vacaciones de Semana Santa y decidieron viajar a Forks, iban a decirles a sus padres que estaban juntos y que no lo podían evitar, ambos estaban enamorados y se amaban y eso era inevitable.

Ambos habían decidido tantear a sus padres antes de decirles, Edward hablo con su mama y recibió su aprobación, a ella no le gustaba Tanya, ni por su carácter ni por su reputación, ella sabia de los rumores que decían que Tanya se acostaba con todo lo que se movía y no quería una mujer así para su hijo, prefería más una mujer tipo Bella lo que hizo que Edward sonriera.

Edward entonces se dirigió a hablar con su padre, pero Carlisle no dio su brazo a torcer y le dijo que era más importante asegurar la dirección del hospital que unos tontos sentimientos que Edward pudiera tener por alguna chica, Edward reacciono y le hizo saber a su padre que a el no le importaba el hospital en lo más mínimo y que era capaz de labrarse un futuro por si mismo, le dijo que mientras no aceptara a la mujer que ama el no volvería a su casa ni a Forks y por supuesto no pensaba aceptar ningún puesto en su hospital, y esto es un ultimátum le dijo a su padre, Esme estaba horrorizada pero aceptaba las decisiones de su hijo, las que no aceptaba eran las de su marido. Esme le dijo a Edward que se fuera tranquilo y que se mantuviera en contacto con ella.

A Bella no le fue mucho mejor, su madre intento interceder por ella pero no lo consiguió, de hecho su padre acabo exigiéndole que se casara con Jacob cuanto antes, Bella se negó rotundamente, le hizo saber a su padre que tenia un novio y que se casaría con el algún día, su padre le pregunto si era una amenaza y ella le contesto que no que era un hecho y salio de allí hecha una furia.

Cuando los dos se encontraron y hablaron decidieron que lo mejor era volver a Nueva York y seguir con sus vidas, ambos sabían lo que querían y era estar juntos donde ambos eran felices, era un hecho no volverían a Forks.


	13. Chapter 13, UN CUMPLEAÑOS, UN COMPROMISO

Siento el retraso en escribir, pero entre vacaciones y fiestas no he tenido mucho tiempo, a parte de un pequeño bloqueo creativo.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión

**13.- UN CUMPLEAÑOS, UN COMPROMISO**

Nada más volver ambos estaban un poco tristes y ausentes, pero conforme fueron recuperando su vida normal su humor también fue cambiando y ambos se dieron cuenta que habían tomado una decisión, no era la situación ideal que ellos habrían elegido para sus vidas, pero la alternativa, estar con Tanya y Jacob era mucho peor, con el rechazo de sus padres podían vivir. Eran felices en Nueva York y allí formarían su propia familia y quien no los apoyara estaba fuera.

Sus madres, tanto Renee como Esme, seguían en contacto con ellos y el resto de los chicos, se había instaurado una tradición sin darse cuenta y es que ambas llamaban los jueves para ver que tal les iba todo.

El trimestre en la universidad les fue estupendamente a todos los chicos, estaban encantados con sus carreras y veían que todo el esfuerzo que hacían valía la pena.

Llego el cumpleaños de Edward y Alice se empeño en hacer una fiesta, esta vez no pudo negarse, cumplía 21 años y había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto, alquilaron un local e invitaron a los amigos de la universidad, esta vez no hubo personas non grata que interrumpieran la celebración. Después de eso Edward y Bella volvieron a casa a tener su propia celebración.

Una semana después era su aniversario de novios, y Edward le había preparado una gran sorpresa y a la vez estaba muy nervioso por que sus planes salieran bien, la única que sabía lo que iba a pasar a demás de Edward era Alice ya que le había pedido ayuda para poder prepararlo todo.

Edward recogió a Bella, la cual había sido torturada por Alice y Rosalie durante toda la tarde, el resultado era espectacular, o eso le parecía a Edward, Le entrego un ramo de tulipanes a su novia y se fueron rumbo a Port Ángeles, cuando Bella vio a donde se dirigían se asusto, pero Edward la tranquilizo haciéndole ver que no iban a ver a sus padres, sólo iban a celebrar su aniversario.

Cuando llegaron a Port Ángeles fueron a cenar a la cafetería donde hablaron por primera vez de cómo iban a llevar su relación, allí fue donde realmente empezó todo, a Bella le hizo mucha ilusión, después de terminar la cena se subieron al coche y fueron a Forks, a su prado, y allí se reafirmaron en lo mucho que se amaban y que nada ni nadie podía evitarlo, claramente pensando en lo que sus respectivos padres opinaban.

Edward había preparado también el prado y aunque era finales de junio y no era una noche fría, el tiempo en Forks no es como para pasarlo a la intemperie, después de tomarse el postre se adentraron en la tienda de campaña que Edward había preparado y se amaron durante toda la noche, fue una de las mejores noches para ambos. A la mañana siguiente Edward le llevo a Bella el desayuno, lo tomaron fuera de la tienda pues hacia sol y calor, entonces Edward se arrodillo, saco una cajita del bolsillo y le pidió a Bella que se casara con el.

E: Bella, se que habíamos previsto esto para más tarde, pero yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa lo que mi padre o tu padre diga, somos adultos y se que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no quiero vivir sin ti

B: ¡Edward!

E: Amor, no es miedo ni nada parecido, solo que no quiero esperar, te amo con mi vida y de verdad quiero pasar una eternidad contigo. Bella ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

B: Si, si, si y mil veces si, te amor con toda mi alma y no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti.

E: Se que no es la forma ideal de hacerlo, nuestros padres no estarán, pero ellos han tomado sus decisiones sin contar con nosotros por lo que no veo razón para que nosotros tengamos que tenerlos en consideración.

B: Lo se, solo que es triste, y nuestras madres protestaran cuando se enteren, pero se que ha de ser así y yo quiero ser feliz contigo. A demás es una manera muy efectiva de mantener alejada a Tanya.

E: Y a Jacob

Ambos rieron y disfrutaron de su mañana en el prado y por supuesto celebraron su compromiso. Decidieron que se casarían en verano, antes de entrar a clases ya que ahora tenían más tiempo para los preparativos.

Después de pasar un fantástico día tuvieron que recoger y volver a Nueva York, estaba cansados después de ese viaje relámpago pero había merecido la pena.

Cuando volvieron a casa, los chicos les estaban esperando y todos se pusieron muy contentos por las fantásticas noticias, las chicas pensaron que no tenían tiempo para preparar nada, pero tanto Bella como Edward se mostraron firmes con sus decisiones y no se iban a "apear del burro" ( es un expresión que significa que no va a haber nada que los haga cambiar de opinión), la fecha de la boda se fijo para el 13 de agosto, era sábado por lo que se acomodaba muy bien para los planes de Alice y Rosalie, ya que a partir de ese momento ellas se hicieron cargo de todos los planes, la única condición de los novios es que fuera una boda sencilla y sin mucha gente.

Tampoco estaban dispuestos a renunciar a sus vacaciones de verano, pero a la vez Emmet quería hacer una despedida de soltero, para ambas cosas no había tiempo, por lo que al final decidieron ir de vacaciones a Las Vegas, y una vez allí celebrar la despedida, Emmet y Rosalie ya habían estado pero a el no le importaba volver, lo que si le molesto fue que no pudo convencer a los chicos para tener una despedida de soltero tipo Resacon en Las Vegas, tuvo que aceptar que tendrían una despedida de solteros conjunta, aunque las chicas también aceptaron que los chicos pasarían tiempo para ellos haciendo cosas de hombres, sobre todo cuando ellas estuvieran haciendo cosas de chicas.

Lo pasaron fenomenal en Las Vegas, jugaron en el casino, disfrutaron de las comodidades de un hotel de lujo, spa, tratamientos de belleza, piscinas, restaurantes y todas las diversiones que la ciudad ofrece. Al acabar las dos semanas de diversión debían volver a Nueva York para preparar una boda.


	14. Chapter 14, UNA BODA, UNA NUEVA VIDA

**14.- UNA BODA, UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Las chicas se volvieron locas con la preparación de la boda, Rosalie y Alice no paraban de hablar de vestidos, flores, locales, etc…, tanto a Bella como a Edward les parecía que se estaba desmadrando la situación por lo que llamaron al orden a las chicas, ellos querían una boda sencilla. Al final tanto Rosalie como Alice claudicaron u planearon una boda sencilla pero preciosa.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en una pequeña capilla muy bonita que había en el campus de la universidad, había unas veinte personas más o menos, Emmet era el padrino de Bella y el que la llevo al altar, y Alice la madrina de Edward ya que los padres no estaban invitados, Rosalie fue dama de Honor y Jasper el testigo de Edward.

El resto de invitados eran los Hale, que aseguraron no contarles a nadie en Forks, y compañeros de la universidad, aparte del profesor Brown y su esposa y el jefe de Bella en la biblioteca. Después de la ceremonia se dirigieron a un restaurante donde alquilaron un pequeño salón para tener una agradable comida de celebración y un pequeño baile.

Se siguieron todas las tradiciones, el vals, el ramo, la liga, etc.., solo faltaban los padres de ambos, ellos habían insinuado algo a sus madres ya que los jueves hablaban con ellas, les dijeron que habían conocido a alguien y que harían su vida independientemente de lo que pensaran sus respectivos padres, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que ellos vivieran como querían hacerlo, ellas sabían que sus hijos iban a hacer su vida a parte de sus familias pero no podían evitarlo, y tampoco querían, ellas habían elegido quedarse con sus maridos lo que las alejaba de sus hijos, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Esa misma tarde los novios salieron de luna en dirección a Paris, pasaron allí una semana, visitaron los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, El Louvre, Los Campos Eliseos, etc.., por la tarde volvían al hotel, pedían la cena en la habitación para no salir de la misma hasta la mañana siguiente, pasaban las noches amándose como si fuera la primera vez. Ellos Vivian juntos pero con la boda ambos se habían quitado un peso de encima, una vez asumido que harían su vida sin sus padres estaban tranquilos porque aunque quisieran no podrían obligarles a nada con Tanya ni con Jacob.

Pasaron el fin de semana en Londres antes de volver a casa, después de recorrer la ciudad y de ir a ver un musical, después de una cena romántica y una visita al museo Madame Trusoe (museo de cera), se prometieron volver en las siguientes vacaciones con los chicos ya que un fin de semana no da para mucho.

A la vuelta empezaron con su rutina de los últimos años, ambos comenzaron sus trabajos y un poco después las clases, Edward comenzaba cuarto de medicina y Bella tercero de literatura y periodismo, enseguida llego el cumpleaños de Bella, ya era una mujer casada y eso le hacia mucha gracia, Edward le preparo una velada romántica, una cena en su restaurante preferido y luego al teatro, Bella disfruto cada minuto y agradeció a Edward por no montar una gran fiesta y contener a Alice,

Al día siguiente se juntaron todos para comer y así celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella, de momento este año iban a continuar viviendo de la misma manera, se habían acoplado bien ellos eran felices, los peor parados eran Jasper y Alice que eran los itinerantes, a veces se quedaban en el cuarto de Alice y otras veces en el cuarto de Jasper.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado la Navidad, Bella estaba muy ilusionada porque aunque ella siempre era la anfitriona, la que cocinaba, esta era su primera Navidad casada y quería causarles muy buena impresiona a todos, era una tontería ya que todos los invitados sabían perfectamente lo bien que cocinaba pero ella estaba feliz de ejercer como señora Cullen en Navidad, se reunieron en el apartamento de Edward, Bella y Alice, el resto de los chicos se ocuparon de comprar la bebida y el árbol de navidad con sus adornos.

Como ellos no iban a ir a Forks, los Hale, los padres de Jasper y Rosalie fueron a Nueva York a celebrar las fiestas con los chicos, como Edward, Alice Bella y Emmet se habían desligado de sus padres los Hale los habían adoptado como si fueran sus hijos, eso a pesar de ser amigos de ambas familias, pero es que no estaban de acuerdo con el comportamiento de ambos progenitores y consideraban que ir a Forks a celebrar seria como apoyar una actitud con la que no estaban de acuerdo.

Pasaron unas navidades estupendas, fueron a patinar sobre hielo, a pesar de la torpeza de Bella, visitaron los centros comerciales arrastrados por Alice y en fin de año fueron a Times Square, lo típico de esa época del año, antes no habían tenido la oportunidad ya que volvían a casa.

Después de eso acabo el semestre y dio paso a la Semana Santa (o vacaciones de primavera), como habían acordado fueron a Londres a pasar esa semana, los seis amigos se le pasaron en grande, visitaron a demás otros lugares como Oxford, Cambridge, y otros lugares turísticos de los alrededores de Londres. Fue una semana estupenda para todos.

Volvieron a la universidad, y acabaron el semestre y el curso con estupendas notas. Emmet había acabado su carrera al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, a Edward, Bella y Alice les quedaba una año aun para finalizar, la carrera de Edward era la más larga pues le quedaba la especialización, en su caso en pediatría, aunque pasaría mucho mas tiempo en el hospital que en la facultad.

Emmet y Rosalie a la vuelta del verano iban a montar un taller para mejorar y personalizar coches de lujo y Jasper tenia entrevistas para varios colegios ya que se había especializado en psicología infantil.


	15. Chapter 15, ULTIMO CURSO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

SIENTO LA TARDANZA, EL ORDENADOR NO ME FUNCIONA MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE SE ARREGLE PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS AMENUDO.

YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS Y EL EPILOGO.

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION

**15.- ULTIMO CURSO**

Después de acabar el curso celebraron el cumpleaños de Edward, esta vez fue algo sencillo, una cena entre los seis y una salida de copas, ya había terminado las clases y necesitaban una noche de "parranda".

Una semana después celebraban el aniversario de novios, ya estaban casados pero les gustaba hacer algo especial para esa fecha, al fin y al cabo era el inicio de su historia de amor.

Llego el momento de las vacaciones y los chicos decidieron pasar quince días solos, en parejas, y luego reunirse para irse todos juntos de vacaciones, según se iban haciendo adultos y madurando tenían más necesidad de pasar tiempo a solas con sus parejas y no hacerlo todo juntos con los amigos.

Edward y Bella se fueron la primera quincena de julio a Italia, pasaron la primera semana en Roma, visitaron el Coliseum, la Fontana de Trevi, El Vaticano, y todos los lugares emblemáticos de la ciudad. Pasearon cogidos de la mano, parecían recién casados, en realidad ellos seguían sintiéndose así, se sentían felices y no les importaba demostrarlo, ya les daba igual quien pudiera verles, si se encontrasen con alguien conocido que les contaba a sus padres les daba igual y eso les había liberado de la contención a la que ellos mismos se sometían a la hora de mostrar ese amor en publico, les había llevado a una nueva etapa en su relación mucho mas explicita y que les hacia inmensamente felices.

La segunda semana en Italia la pasaron visitando varias ciudades como Florencia, Pisa, Verona, cuna de Romeo y Julieta, Venecia y sus canales, etc…, lo pasaron estupendamente bien y descansaron mucho, aunque no precisamente por las noches.

Una vez volvieron a casa cambiaron el equipaje y pusieron rumbo a la segunda parte de sus vacaciones, fueron todos los chicos juntos a Miami, a la playa, a descansar de verdad, pasaron los días tomando el sol, comiendo en la playa, salían a cenar fuera y algunas noches incluso fueron a tomar unas copas, fue un verano estupendo pero llego la hora de volver a casa.

Como no iban a Forks pasaron el mes de agosto en Nueva York, a Bella le gustaba el campus en esa fecha ya que no había mucha gente y se podía pasear tranquilamente por los jardines de la Universidad, aun así se tomaron cuatro días para celebrar su aniversario de boda con una pequeña escapara al Lago Tahoe, Edward quiso preparar algo romántico para su aniversario.

Fue un fin de semana maravilloso para ellos, sobre todo para Edward, después de llegar a su cabaña disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena romántica para ellos solos en la propia cabaña y entonces decidieron darse los regalos de aniversario, se entregaron los paquetes, que eran de similar tamaño, y ambos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo ya que no se ponían de acuerdo en quien debía ser el primero, al descubrir el contenido de los paquetes ambos rieron y dijeron a la vez, Alice, ella había acompañado a ambos a comprar sus regalos, aunque a decir verdad no había influido en ellos a la hora de elegir lo que querían comprar, ambos dijeron a la vez, "dale la vuelta, tiene una inscripción", y al leerla ambos se quedaron de piedra, luego sonrieron y luego dijeron el voz alta

"PARA SIEMPRE

MI VIDA

E.C

PARA SIEMPRE

MI VIDA

I.C"

Eres perfecta para mi le dijo Edward a Bella dándole un gran beso a su esposa, uno que empezó tierno y amoroso y se fue transformando en uno pasional y salvaje, pero de repente Edward paro el beso y le pregunto a Bella que significaba I.C. Ella se movió, fue hacia su bolso y le entrego su cartera, y le dijo que abriera su segundo regalo, físicamente no podía quedárselo porque era su cartera pero sabía que simbólicamente estaría encantado con su regalo.

Una de las pocas cosas por las que habían discutido el ultimo año había sido porque Bella no quería cambiar su apellido a Cullen, ella argumentaba que quería demostrarles a todos que era capaz de hacer cosas por si misma y que le demostraría a su padre lo que una Swan era capaz de hacer.

Edward sabia que no tenia que cambiarse el apellido para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pero creía que debía hacerlo, ambos eran un matrimonio, una familia y no tenia que demostrarle a su padre ni a nadie que era valiosa, eso ya lo sabían los que la querían.

Al final ella decidió que efectivamente debía responder a las expectativas de los que la quisieran y no a las personas que no la valoraban por mucho que dichas personas sean sus padres.

Edward abrió la cartera de su mujer sin saber que esperar y cuando miro su documento de identidad se dio cuenta que había cambiado los apellidos en todos los documentos y tarjetas, ahora era Isabella Marie Cullen, Edward tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo levanto a su mujer en volandas, la llevo al cuarto de la cabaña y le hizo el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche y la mayor parte de los días que pasaron allí, casi no vieron nada alrededor de la cabaña pero no se arrepentían de ello.

Septiembre llego y con ello el cumpleaños de Bella numero 21 y el comienzo del ultimo curso para Edward, Bella y Alice, Alice se empeño en hacer una gran fiesta para el cumpleaños numero 21 de Bella, esta accedió con tal de que no fuera tan grande, al final fue algo intermedio, fue una fiesta universitaria estándar con bebida, comida y sus amigos de la universidad, Bella temía que Jake se presentara de improviso pero al final no paso, creen que Alice le dijo a Renee que tenían planeado salir de la ciudad para esa fecha y esa debe ser la información que le llego al chico.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado Acción de Gracias y como ya se había hecho costumbre Bella preparo la cena para los seis, hacia años que no iban a Forks y de momento eso no iba a cambiar, en la cena Alice anuncio que Jasper y ella se iban a vivir juntos y que habían alquilado un piso dos plantas por debajo de ellos por lo que seguirían en el mismo edificio, Edward de inicio no se lo tomo muy bien, seguía siendo muy protector con Alice, pero Bella le recordó que ella también era una hermana y a el no le habían hecho sufrir por ello, al final cedió y se alegro por ello, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tendrían el piso para ellos solos siempre y que podría tener a su mujer cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, lo deseaba tanto que casi les hace la mudanza en ese momento.

Casi sin darse cuenta llego la Navidad, repitieron las fiestas como el año anterior, Los Hale vinieron en navidad y tuvieron una comida estupenda cocinada por Bella, por supuesto, regalos para todos y visita al árbol de Central Park, para fin de año sin embargo decidieron probar algo nuevo, Bella tenia unos compañeros de clase que estaban este año de intercambio y se habían convertido en amigos, ellos venían de Madrid (España), y al hablar sobre las fiestas se dieron cuenta lo diferente que se celebraba en otros países y les entro curiosidad, sobre todo por la fiesta de fin de año.

Al final deshicieron acompañar a sus amigos José y Marta que así se llamaban a Madrid para celebrar fin de año como los madrileños lo hacían, Edward decía que los españoles eran muy listos, habían incorporados los regalos de navidad el día 25 de Diciembre y a la vez habían conservado su tradición de hacer regalos el día 6 de enero, Los Reyes Magos, lo dicho muy listos.

Madrid les pareció muy bonita y especial, no tenían mucho tiempo así que la visitarían por encima, visitaron la Plaza Mayor con los fabulosos soportales y los puestos en el centro de la plaza que solo se ponían en las fechas navideñas, en ellos se vendían artículos de broma, adornos para el árbol de navidad, luces y figuritas para los nacimientos, José y Marta nos mostraron el de la Plaza que lo ponía el ayuntamiento y era precioso y enorme, era una representación de los pasajes de la Biblia hasta el nacimiento de Jesús, pero nos comentaron que era tradición que las familias españolas pusieran uno en sus casas adaptados a sus posibilidades, por eso había figuritas de diferentes tamaños.

Llego el momento de ir a la Puerta del Sol que era donde estaba el reloj que daba las doce campanadas oficiales y era tradición que con cada campanada cada español o turista que se encontraba en la plaza o en sus casas se tomara una uva hasta completar doce, se llaman las uvas de la suerte. Es una tradición muy bonita que todo el mundo en España sigue al pie de la letra, se puede decir que durante el primer minuto del año el país se paraliza para tomarse las uvas.

Volvimos a casa el día 2 de enero con la promesa de volver con más tiempo para visitar Madrid como se merece y otras ciudades igualmente bonitas, seguramente en vacaciones de verano porque así aprovecharíamos el fantástico clima de España en verano.


	16. Chapter 16, GRADUACION

**16.- GRADUACION**

Pasaron una Navidad excelente y España les gusto mucho, debían planear unas vacaciones de verano para pasarlas allí, pero ahora debían volver a sus obligaciones, tuvieron sus exámenes del semestre y les fue fantástico, solo les quedaba la última parte del curso y todos comenzarían oficialmente su vida adulta. Casi sin darse cuenta llego la Semana Santa o vacaciones de primavera, decidieron ir a Canadá, Bella y Emmet nunca habían estado y estaba bastante cerca para poder aprovechar al máximo sus días de vacaciones.

La vida trascurría feliz, cada pareja tenia su casa lo que les daba más intimidad tanto para discutir como para amarse, Edward y Bella desde que el verano anterior habían decidido que no les importaba si alguien los veía y se lo decía a sus padres eran mucho más pasionales y espontáneos respecto a las muestras de cariño público y al sexo, el hecho de vivir solos les daba la oportunidad de no tener que controlarse tampoco en casa, habían tenido sexo en toda la casa, solían bromear sobre las superficies vírgenes que les quedaban por probar.

También discutían, normalmente por pequeñas cosas, aunque a veces las peleas les duraban algo más, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como la que tuvieron en Mayo, había empezado de forma inocente por unos celos infundados de Bella hacia una de las enfermeras del hospital, ahora ya todos sabían que estaban casados, pero había una enfermera en el hospital, Jane; que no dejaba de perseguir a Edward.

Normalmente a Bella le resultaba gracioso que el no pudiera quitársela de encima, pero esa tarde Bella la había pillado intentando entrar al consultorio de Edward ligerita de ropa, Jane e dijo que Edward la había invitado, solo para molestarla, y aunque Bella lo sabia Jane consiguió lo que quería, Bella se fue enfadada a casa y le reclamo a Edward cuando llego.

En realidad Bella no dudaba de Edward pero no pudo evitar seguir la discusión, tenia un terrible malestar y eso la tenia de mal humor y decaída por lo que lo pago con Edward, este se sintió muy molesto por la desconfianza de Bella y se fue a su guardia sin que hubieran podido arreglar las cosas.

Bella se quedo destrozada y llamo a Alice para desahogarse con ella y que pusiera las cosas en su sitio y así poder verlas con perspectiva, cuando las chicas acabaron de hablar, ya que Rosalie también se unió a la improvisada reunión de chicas, pidieron la cena y acabaron haciendo una pijamada, Bella estaba más animada pero igual se encontraba mal y cuando vomito todo lo que había cenado las chicas se asustaron.

Cuando la ayudaron a meterse en la cama se dieron cuenta que estaba muy caliente, tenia mucha fiebre y cada vez estaba peor, quisieron llamar a Edward pero Bella se lo impidió, el dejaría su guardia y ella solo tendría un catarro. Al final accedieron con la condición de llamar al médico por la mañana. El médico confirmo que no era nada grave, sólo una gripe que seguro se había mostrado más fuerte por el estado de ánimo en el que Bella se encontraba.

Edward llamo por la mañana pero hablo con Alice, esta no le dijo que estaba con el médico, sólo le dijo que estaba durmiendo porque se habían acostado algo tarde, le dijo que se disculpara y que la vería por la noche, Bella ya le había perdonado pero sabia que el se iba a enfadar cuando supiera que no le había avisado por estar enferma.

Edward llego a casa dispuesto a tener una maravillosa reconciliación, al fin y al cabo era la mejor parte de las discusiones, cuando entro en casa se encontró con Bella viendo una película acurrucada en el sofá, Bella le salto encima al verle, el le dio las flores, un maravilloso ramo de tulipanes y azahares, y se disculparon de la mejor manera posible, amándose como sino fueran a poder hacerlo más, hicieron el amor en el sofá, en el pasillo, en la cama y finalmente en la ducha, ambos estaban agotados aunque Bella prácticamente no podía moverse.

Cuando se acostaron y Edward atrajo a Bella hacia su pecho se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente y ahora ya no era producto de la pasión, interrogo a Bella y esta le confeso que estaba enferma, Edward empezó a enfadarse cuando Bella le comento que solo era una gripe y ya la había visto un médico, ella estaba siendo una niña buena y estaba siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor y se tomaba todas sus medicinas. Edward lo dejo pasar, no iba a montar en cólera por una simple gripe y sobre todo después del magnifico sexo de reconciliación.

Todo siguió perfectamente hasta los exámenes, los chicos estaban muy estresados, eran los últimos exámenes de su carrera y de ellos dependía su graduación, en el fondo todos sabían que les iría bien pero aun así estaban muy nerviosos. Bella y Alice hicieron sus últimos exámenes y les fue muy bien, ya se podían considerar unas licenciadas y solo tenían que esperar a la ceremonia de graduación.

Unos días después de haber hecho su ultimo examen Edward tubo que ir a ver las notas, estaba muy nervioso, si era buena la nota podría quedarse en el hospital con el doctor Brown, sino era buena tendría que buscarse otro hospital, Bella decidió ir a buscarle a la salida para darle ánimos, tanto si era buena como sino, ella estaba segura que le había ido bien pero quería estar allí de todas maneras.

Cuando le vio salir su cara lo decía todo, estaba feliz, cuando vio a Bella apoyada en el coche salio corriendo hacia ella y la beso, apasionadamente, aunque ya no se escondían nunca la había besado así en publico, pero el estaba feliz, Bella le pregunto y el le confirmo que había sacado un diez, era mucho más que una nota, era una esperanza del mejor futuro para ambos.

Bella le contó que ella había recibido una oferta de una editorial de Nueva York como editora junior, Edward volvió a besarla y a dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían ajenos a que alguien los estaba observando. Tanya presencia desde cerca ese intercambio de besos y palabras de amorque sucedía entre Edward y Bella.

Tanya había acudido a Nueva York avisada por Carlisle que ese día Edward tendría su última nota y que a partir de ese momento podrían formalizar su noviazgo y planear la boda para casarse lo antes posible. Lo que vio le cabreo sobre manera y cuando iba a ir a reclamarlos reconoció a Bella y entonces se lo pensó mejor y decidió avisar a Jacob.

Cuando Tanya llamo a Jake y le contó este casi rompe el teléfono por el cabreo que tenia, pensó en ir a reclamarle a Charlie pero cuando iba hacia su casa se lo pensó mejor y decidió ir directamente a la fuente, atravesó el país y se presento en Nueva York, averiguo la dirección de Bella a través de Tanya que por supuesto estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Jake, su amante, en todo lo que hiciera falta. Jacob espero a Bella en su coche a la puesta de su casa hasta que esta salio y entonces la abordo.

Cuando Bella vio a Jacob y este la abordo ella entro en estado de shock, no podía pensar y no entendía nada de lo que el le decía, Jacob consiguió meterla en el coche y arranco, iba a llevarla de vuelta a Forks aunque fuera a la fuerza, Bella entonces se recobro, respiro hondo y le pidió a Jake que parara el coche y la dejara bajarse, el por supuesto no le hizo caso, Bella siguió exigiéndole que por favor para el coche pero el siguió sin hacerle caso, entonces pregunto.

J: ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

B: ¿Qué?

J: Que te estas viendo con Edward Cullen

B: No

J: ¿Por qué?

B: ¿Por qué, que?

J: ¿Por qué te estas viendo con el?

B: No me estoy viendo con el

J: Si lo haces, Tanya te vio besándole

B: OH!

J: Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir

B: Si

J: Eres mi novia no puedes ir besando a otros hombres y menos a el

B: No soy tu novia Jacob, mi padre y tú no escucháis, no te quiero y no voy a casarme contigo nunca.

Bella ya se había recuperado de la impresión y ahora estaba realmente furiosa con el y con Tanya.

J: Si eres mi novia.

B: No Jake, no lo soy y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca lo voy a ser

J: Te voy a llevar a casa y allí lo hablaremos

B: No, yo ya tengo casa aquí, vivo con el, con Edward

J: No puedes ser novia de Edward

B: No soy su novia, soy su esposa

En ese momento Jake dio un volantazo y se salieron de la carretera sufriendo un aparatoso accidente. Ambos habían perdido la consciencia y Bella la recupero cuando llegaron los equipos de emergencias.


End file.
